The Overlord of Death and The Goddess of Life
by Flint Strider
Summary: The Overlord who bring ruin and devastation to his enemies, and The Goddess who bring peace and prosperity to her subjects, and mercy to her enemies. Some prophesied that they are here to maintain the balance of life and death, some say they are the personification of good and evil. This story foretells the arrival of two divine beings and their lasting effect on the New World
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, but nevermind that. Would you like to read this fan-fiction? The story I wrote is for entertainment purpose only.

Title: The Overlord and The Goddess

Chapter 1: Introduction

In the year 2138 AD there was a term: DMMO-RPG.

That word was an acronym for "Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game".

These games were played by connecting a dedicated console to the brain via a neuronal nano-interface — an intracerebral nanocomputer network, created from the fusion of cyber- and nanotechnology.

These were games that allowed one to enter a virtual world and experience it as though it were real life.

And among the myriad DMMO-RPGs that thronged the market, one of them stood head and shoulders above the others:

YGGDRASIL.

This game had been painstakingly developed and released twelve years ago, in 2126.

Compared to other DMMO-RPGs of the time, YGGDRASIL's selling point was "player freedom".

It had over two thousand basic and advanced job classes.

Every class had a maximum of fifteen levels, and so in order to reach the overall level cap of one hundred, one would need to take at least seven different classes. However, players could take as many classes as they wanted as long as they met each class's prerequisites. A player could even take a hundred classes at level one each, although that was very inefficient. As such, in this system, it was virtually impossible to make identical characters unless one was deliberately trying to do so.

In addition, one could use various creator tools (sold separately) to fully customize one's armor, weaponry, flavor text, appearance, and other cosmetic settings.

A vast playing field awaited its players. There were nine worlds in total: Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim.

It boasted a massive world, numerous classes, and freely customizable appearances.

These features ignited the creative spirits of its Japanese players, and sparked what would later be known as a stylistic revolution. So popular was it that whenever the word "DMMO-RPG" was mentioned in Japan, listeners would immediately think of YGGDRASIL.

—Still, all these were things of the past now.

* * *

On the 9th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick; Royal Suite. Containing various amenities, such as large communal baths, a bar, lounge, general store, boutique, nail art shop etcetera, etcetera. For some reason, most of the guild members decide to build a floor containing amenities from real-life into the game. In truth however, the reason they built such a suite, are due to the constant pollution that Japan faces everyday. Constant smog that can burn one's lungs and eyes, Acid raining down on the street. In order to go outside, one must wear a Civilian Grade Biohazard suit. It's impossible to live a normal life like the people do from the 20th century. They built the suite so that they can experience it no matter how unauthentic it is, even if they are in the body of a monstrosity like Slimes, Zombies, Insects-humanoids, or as other Heteromorphic races

"I'm going to miss this place," said a teenage female voice,

A figure standing near a large excessively lavish door that look like gold in colour. The door is made out of one of Yggdrasil Prismatic Ores, Oscalt, the metal may look like a liquid metal, however it acts as if the metal is actually solid. What makes this metal so special is the fact that Graphic Designers can program a pattern or a figure that moves or flows around it. Said example is seen on the door itself, which is adorned with Musical Notes swirling and flowing around the door in an intricately designed pattern. There's a sign above the door, it reads "Concert Hall" in Japanese Hiragana

The figure itself on the other hand is clothed in a gorgeous goddess outfit edged in gold and silver. She's wearing a golden tiara atop of her head, it's adorned with aquamarine and rubies.

On her back however is a pair of white wings, similarly, her hair are also white but slightly silver-like, and her irises have two colours in them, violet and navy blue

Although human in appearance, she is an angel of the highest order, Seraphim — the highest-ranked of those magic casters who had become an angelic being to learn the most potent of support and resurrection spells

These beings are encounterable in heaven itself, literally. For one to reach heaven, they must possess a dungeon key, named "Heaven's Key". Once activated it will teleport player's raid party to Heaven's gate, which they must insert the key into to have entry to the dungeon. This special dungeon comprises of trials, which the player must overcome before meeting the Dungeon's Bosses, failure to pass the trial however will result in the Dungeon granting the players a permanent special debuff which can make the dungeon extremely difficult to complete. If the party failed to pass two trials then the whole ordeal becomes nothing more than a fool's errand. Coupled with the Seraphim ability to buff the lower-leveled Angels which resides in heaven to give even the lvl 100 players a hard time to kill will become even more difficult to deal with since one of the debuff "Heaven's Wrath" increases the players vulnerability to holy elements by a whopping 200%. It is in fact, one of the top ten most difficult dungeon to complete in Yggdrasil, due to the fact that the trials are completely different each time a party re-enters it, preventing players from cheesing it. The dungeon has over four hundred different trials and counting ever since it's released six years ago. But enough about the Dungeon, let's move on before it becomes a full-blown encyclopedia of irrelevant facts made by the Author

She walked toward the door leading to the concert hall, the 9.5th floor of Nazarick. The door sensing her approach slowly opens itself while the swirling musical notes on the door begin to flow faster. Revealed inside is a large hall with rows and rows of seats luxuriously designed with a stage with curtains drawn, both of which is lavishly designed, at the end of the hall

" _Did we really need to go overboard with it?"_ thought the female as she looked at the rows of seats, a bit too lavish for her taste

Suddenly two elegantly dressed female Ushers walked toward her, and bowed to her to show respect

"Hm? Oh! Why, thank you for greeting me. Laura and Tanya" She typed into the chat and then bowed back

Laura is a female Humanoid Cat with the features of a human face with cat ears on her head, her irises are brown and her hair black, Tanya on the other hand is a loli human with short unkempt blond hair, her irises are blue that seems to glow. One major differences between them is the fact that Tanya wear a more militaristic clothing than Laura

"Stand by for orders" she commanded the NPCs, the NPCs followed her command and went back to their original positions

"Don't worry girls, I won't be leaving any of you behind… Not until I am forced to leave anyway"

She walked through the pathway leading to the stage, she encountered multiple Ushers along the way, she waved to them when they saw her, when she got close to them they bowed, to which she bowed back. Some of them male, some of them female. The most noticeable feature however is the fact that none of them are dressed as elegantly as the previous two Ushers who greeted her at the door. What differentiate the rest of them and the two Ushers is that, the two Ushers at the door is made for combat and are around level 50-60, while the Ushers she greeted at the pathway and the Ushers she waved at from the other side are only level 1.

Once she has reached the stage, the stage suddenly spring to life and the curtains undrawn themselves. The stage itself is very empty, revealing only a blank open floor

"This sure bring back memories…" She said as she walked to the center of the stage

Standing in the center of a stage a new figure approached her. He is dressed in a very theatrical outfit, the main theme of his clothing is Nobility. The most noticeable feature is that his face is shaped like an egg with three holes on it. The reason for such a bizarre appearance is simple; he is a Doppelganger, a heteromorphic race with superior shape-shifting and mimicry abilities with the appearance of a featureless humanoid figure. He is the Concert Hall Manager cum Floor Guardian of this floor, a level 100 NPC

He stopped just in front of her and bowed in an exaggerated manner. The way he exaggerate his movements made her giggled a bit. After a few moments a menu appeared.

The menu shows the NPCs name and occupation, and various selections, it read as follows.

Zettour

Theater Manager/Floor Guardian

Classical Concert

Musical Concert

Theatrics Concert

Selecting any of the three Concert will present more selections and settings to choose from, but today she came for an entirely different reason

"Sorry, Zettour. I'm afraid that there will be no concerts today. I came here just to see how handsome you are"

She removed the menu from her view so that she can gaze at him and his outfit, for one last time.

"You always looked so lonely on the stage… Having no one to talk to and only coming out when I'm on the stage" She selects an emote "Smoothen hair" causing her character to try to smoothen her hair casually with one of her hands, only stopping when the emote expired,

"Hah…" She exclaimed. "If only we can talk to each other, I would have invited you to go outside of the concert hall and have you meet other floor guardians, and maybe go outside of the guild and explore Yggdrasil together. We would have so much fun… But that's impossible since you are an NPC" She lamented,

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to share an adventure or two with you Zettour. After all, this is the last day we can spend with each other! And when I think about it, you are the one I spent the least time with." She opened her item inventory and brought out an item. The item she brought out is a prism that swirl with colours, "And let's not forget about Laura and Tanya!"

" **Laura, Tanya! Follow me!"** She spoke to the prism, the prism somehow amplified her voice or enlarged her chat bubble to a large degree. Depending on whether you think of them as talking or chatting in bubbles, since Nazarick is still in Yggdrasil

The two Ushers near the door bowed before they start sprinting toward her, when an NPC who has the follow command is too far away from their intended target, they would start sprinting after them. When they gotten closer, they slow down to a walking pace before stopping in front of her

"Yay! You two are here! Now where should I start? Oh, how about I start by telling you when Papa and me, and Papa's friends discovered a new form of magic! [Combined Magic]!"

* * *

4 Years ago

In a low-level dungeon somewhere

"Alright, listen up! There are ten tiers of magic!" said the skeleton in a black robe, who is in a scholarly pose,

"Wow, you are really into this, Momonga" said a knight in shining armor,

"Of course I am! When it comes to magic, no one is more knowledgeable than me!" Momonga boasted, _"Although, the reason why I am so enthusiastic is because I'm going to teach Touch Me-san's Daughter how to play Yggdrasil and show her how awesome Yggdrasil really is!"_

"Oh! Momonga is pretty amazing!" the humanoid girl applauded, who is wearing a green cloak and are holding a staff,

"Umu, now then. As stated before in the tutorial, when you need to cast a spell you simply select a spell from your spell interface menu" he demonstrated by opening his interface then the spell menu to select a spell of his choosing, he selected a 7th tier spell named "Deathball"

"Hm!" she does the same action as Momonga does, he selected a 3th tier spell "Fireball"

"Then you need to cast the spell at a target, do you know how to? Tanaki-chan?"

"I know how to! You target one of the monster then activate the spells right?"

"Hm, that is correct. Now, let me demonstrate the power of a 7th tier spell! [Maximize Magic] [Deathball]!" He casted the spell after one of the poor monsters, an orb of death shot out of his hand and hit the monster, engulfing it in a dark aura before it disappear into pixelated dusts and dropping a crystal onto the ground. _"Crap, I killed it too fast for the death animation to take effect!"_ He glanced toward Tanaki, she has an emoji that expresses disappointment on it near her face,

"That's kinda underwhelming…"

"I, I guess so. Anyway, what spell did you choose?"

"Fireball!" she said as she targeted one of the monster, the monster is outlined in red on her screen, then as she activated her spell, "Take this! [Fireball]!" her character raised her staff and a fireball shot out of it. Once it hit the monster, the fireball exploded, dealing an AoE Damage around it. Unfortunately for the monster who took the brunt of it, is engulfed in fire taking constant damage from the debuff "On Fire!" and "Argh! Fire! Fire!". The monster immediately try to put out its effect by vigorously slapping the fire out, ignoring the adversary that is preparing another spell to cast at the poor sod

"I'm not done yet! [Combined Magic] [Lavaball]!" Another spell shot out of her staff, this time however, it shot out molten rocks. The lavaball, travelling at a much slower pace than the fireball slowly expanded to twice the size of the previous fireball. The poor monster who has successfully removed the debuff from itself, and are waiting for its own AI to give him an attack order, was engulfed in molten lava instead, giving him several debuff along with the previous two debuff it had. "Panic", "Slow", and "Mom, I don't wanna be on Yggdrasil anymore". After a few moments of struggle the monster finally dies, wildly swinging its appendages around before falling onto the puddle of molten rocks beneath his feet. The monster body turns into pixelated dust and a crystal is then dropped onto the lava, after a few moments the crystal itself, is also turned into pixelated dust

"Ah! My crystal!" exclaimed Tanaki,

Momonga on the other hand, is suffering from what one might call a "Midlife Crisis" except that it's not. _"Did she just cast a lavaball? How!? Only monsters in the lava region can cast those!"_ snapping out of it, "Tanaki-chan. Did you just cast a lavaball?" inquisited Momonga,

"Hm? Oh, yes I did cast a lavaball. Why?"

Momonga _"Crap, she asked me why! I need to bluff my way out of this unless I am seen as a braggart!"_ He emoted his character to do a thinking pose, "Ah, it's just that I am impressed that you knew how to cast a lavaball so soon"

Touch Me who has been watching them the whole time without talking, "Actually, the real reason why he just asked is because he doesn't know how to cast a lavaball." He added in,

 _"Et tu, Touch Me?"_

Tanaki put out a droplet emoji, "Oh, so Momonga is a braggart?"

Momonga took a defensive pose with his hand, "No, no, no! It's true that I know how to cast hundreds of spells in Yggdrasil but lavaball isn't one of them! Besides, lavaball is an exclusive spell reserved for monsters! I never even heard of a player that can actually cast lavaball before!" He shakes his head, "Anyway that's beside the point. How did you manage to cast a lavaball? Not only that, I've never heard of [Combined Magic] before"

"Ah, it's simple really. First, you choose a spell..." She demonstrated by opening the spell menu-

Touch Me butted in to interrupt her, "I think we should discuss this in our Guild Base, Momonga. Otherwise, Punitto Moe is going to be very angry with us"

"Ah, you're right, Touch Me-san. Forgive me for this blunder, we almost leaked our newly acquired knowledge to the player around us." Touch Me and Momonga glanced around them, seeing only roaming monsters with no player in sight,

"Why? Is it really that dangerous for other people to know about?" Inquired Tanaki,

Momonga and Touch Me then explained to her that knowledge in Yggdrasil is very important, since it can give them an advantage over other players. And the fact that Punitto Moe has very little patience for people who spread knowledge around like that, including how vicious his tongue-lashing can be

Afterward Momonga's Party Members journeyed back to their guild base, to discuss more about [Combined Magic] which Tanaki discovered

The revelation of Combined Magic is quite shocking to everybody in Ainz Ooal Gown. To use [Combined Magic] as Tanaki demonstrated and explained, is that; first, you must select a spell, second, after you selected a spell with one of your hands you use your other hand to select another spell, then third, you cast the spell to see what effect it has. It sounds so simple, you use one of your hand and your other hand to select two spells and then cast them together. The fact that no one has tried this, even with thousands of hours sunked into Yggdrasil, none of them has tried something as simple as this, and Tanaki a new player who only has a few hours under her belt, discovered [Combined Magic]. Momonga who has the most hours in Yggdrasil, suffered from depression a few days due to the shock,

Thanks to the discovery, Ainz Ooal Gown managed to become the top three guild of Yggdrasil with multitude of players accusing them of cheating or hacking the game. So many players are calling for the ban hammer on them that the Yggdrasil Devs must post a personal announcement to address the issue that Ainz Ooal Gown is currently facing. Telling the playerbase that they had discovered a new form of magic and is in fact, not cheating nor are they hacking the game, to everyone's dismay,

* * *

"And you should have seen the spells we could cast! It's so awesome and powerful! Especially that spell [Volcanic Eruption]! Which you summon a volcano!-"

[Message] "Tanaki-chan, why aren't you logging out yet? Touch Me-san is going to be angry at you if you stay on so late"

[Message] "C'mon Momonga, this is the last day before Yggdrasil shutdown. I'm sure Papa will forgive me once for staying so late"

[Message] "Hm, I guess so... Tanaki-chan can you come to the throne room?"

[Message] "Hm? Is something the matter?"

[Message] "Since this is our last day together, I was hoping that we could end it in style, like Ainz Ooal Gown the villains waiting for the heroes to enter the throne room, so that they can rescue the damsel in distress that is you"

[Message] "Eh? So, I have to be in that bird cage?"

[Message] "Well, yes... Although I won't force you if you don't want to"

[Message] "Don't worry, I understand. We've made so many memories together, so let's end our glory days in Yggdrasil in style!"

[Message] "Umu, I'm glad that you understand. I'll be waiting in the throne room until then."

[Message] "Hm!"

[Message End]

"Hah... Welp. Zettour, Tanya, Laura" Tanaki bowed, "It was fun while it lasted", "Return" She commanded Laura and Tanya, "Zettour, thank you for all the concert you've organized for me" She replied back to Zettour as the two Ushers return to their original position

When she stepped off the center of the stage, Zettour stopped bowing and returned to his original position, somewhere where she can't see him.

* * *

Chapter End.

Well, I don't have a character sheet ready at all. But, don't you worry, I'll have it ready soon! Maybe after a month... or two. I have absolutely no clue on how to create a character sheet.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Birdcage

Chapter 2: The Birdcage

A gigantic table carved of gleaming black stone sat in the center of the room, surrounded by thirty-five luxurious chairs

Quite a number of these chairs are occupied, about twenty-two of them. All of them are heteromorphic races: Demons, Insectoids, Slimes, Skeletons, Crabtoids, Doppelganger, Birdman, and etcetera.

All of the heteromorph seems to be discussing something, as speech bubbles are popping out every now and then,

"Eh? Touch Me-san. Your daughter will be joining our guild?" exclaimed Momonga,

"Hm, my daughter is very excited to play Yggdrasil with me. I hope that our Guild master will accept her invitation to join the guild" Touch Me replied,

"Is she a heteromorph?" questioned Ulbert Alain Odle, a demonic creature that looks like a goat,

"At the current moment, no. But, she is planning to become one"

"Is she a cute loli girl!?" yelled the birdman, as he stood up and slammed the table,

"Oi! That was very rude of you Peroroncino!" The Pink Slime retorted, Peroroncino felt the air around himself becoming colder for some reason, "Forget that I said anything!" He quickly replied as he raised one of his hands up,

"She is, in fact, a cute loli girl." Touch Me casually replied,

"Eh?" out came a speech bubble from one of the guild members, before several speech bubbles suddenly appearing in hordes,

"You serious?!" "Unbelievable!" "But this is a 17+ Game!" "How old is she?" "Ohh~~ Finally, I get to see a cute loli-" "WHAT DID YOU JUST-"

Two heteromorphic beings suddenly departed from the room in a frenzy, the birdman, and the Pink Elder slime

Many guild members put forth a droplet emoji near their faces. The Pink Elder slime, Bukubukchagama in her angry or grouchy mood are usually scary enough to extinguish a hundred year old love between lovers

"Ah. Ah! Did you mean that she just looks like a loli girl?" Momonga said, trying to get the conversation back on track,

"Yes and No. She is twelve years old, her avatar also looks like a loli girl."

"I- I see... Well, I could make an exception for her, we could ignore the criteria for today. However..."

For one to join the Guild, Ainz Ooal Gown. You need to meet three criterias; 1. You must be a working member of society, 2. You must be a heteromorphic race, 3. Half of the guild members must be in favour of the newcomer joining their guild.

"I cannot ignore the third criteria. In order for your daughter to join, we must have the majority of our member vote for her. If the vote doesn't exceed or equal to half of our guild numbers, then I'm afraid that I cannot allow your daughter to join"

"Hm, I can completely understand your decision on the matter Guild master" Touch Me nodded,

"Currently, we have about thirty five guild members. In other words, the vote must exceed sixteen votes, and there are twenty of us in here. Enough for us to initiate the voting process" A warrior in full-body armor added,

"That is correct, Takemikazuchi-san" Momonga replied, "Now then, all members, if you are in favour of Touch Me-san's Daughter joining our guild. Raise your hand!"

All of them raised their hand

"Hm, the number of votes exceeded half of our Guild member count. Congratulations Touch Me-san" He open his item inventory to give him something, "Please, give her the Ainz Ooal Gown membership card and the ring" a card and a red gold ring appeared in the air before dropping onto one of his skeletal hands, which he then handed to Touch Me, who received it

In order for an outsider to join a private Guild, the outsider must first receive a membership card with the Guild's logo and name on it. The membership card has a 24 hour-period before it expires and disappears from one's inventory, however if it is in the possession of a guild member of said Guild, then the card will not have the countdown initiate and will reset the timer. Once the outsider has accepted membership of a Guild, the guild master must then confirm their membership by officially accepting the membership from the guild interface menu before the outsider can enter their Guild Base without any hostilities from NPCs

 ***BOOM***

"What was that?" asked Momonga. The explosions is powerful enough to shake the entire room they are in, "Is there an invasion?"

"Don't be silly, our Guild has a passive field that can detect intruders who uses anti-detection abilities up to the 7th tier. But, even if they get pass that, they still need to deal with the NPCs we stationed around the floors." Ulbert explained,

"I think that explosion might have something to do with Bukubukuchagama and Peroroncino..." a Black Elder Slime added,

"So her tantrums is at the peak already?" Takemikazuchi questioned, the beings shuddered at the thought,

"Quickly! Somebody stop her before she does anymore damage to our guild base!" Momonga shouted,

All of them rushed out of the room before a shining bright light engulfed their entire vision

"Wha-"

* * *

Guild Weekly report

NPCs Maintenance Cost 16,467,218 **[+]**

Base Maintenance Cost 35,500,000 **[+]**

Base Repair Cost 40,224,358 **[+]**

Treasury Balance 371,222,589 **[+]**

After Balance 279,031,013

Sitting on the throne, Momonga is face palming himself, "We just lost a net worth of about 26 million Yggdrasil coins..."

"That isn't so bad. Is it?" Peroroncino sheepishly said,

"I'm so sorry Momonga, I will dedicate all of my time playing Yggdrasil to grind Yggdrasil coins for Ainz Ooal Gown." Bukubukuchagama added,

 _"I have grinded and grinded for so many hours... and all of it gone down the drain"_

Momonga who has the most time of all of his guild members, spends most of his time grinding high-level dungeons when his guild members are offline. On a weekly basis he earns about 40 million Yggdrasil coins, enough to cover the weekly cost of maintaining his Guild. Combine that weekly earning with his guildmembers and their earnings goes as high as 62 million. So in other words, they just lost over 92 Million Yggdrasil coins, most of them been Momonga's

* * *

After a day later, near the entrance of Ainz Ooal Gown Guild Base.

"Ohhhhhh!" exclaimed Tanaki, who is wearing basic magic caster gears with generic appearances at the moment,

"Welcome Tanaki-chan! To Ainz Ooal Gown!" declared Touch Me proudly,

"It looks so big and so amazing!" Applauded Tanaki, "Although it is quite scary, with all of those swamps and dead zombies..."

"Hmph! Of course! Ainz Ooal Gown is a guild of evil! So it must be able to instill feeling of terror into those stupid heroes and their self-righteous bullshits!" exclaimed Ulbert,

"Oh? Papa, I never knew that Ainz Ooal Gown is evil. Does that mean I can no longer become an angel?"

"Ah, you can still become an Angel-"

"WHAT?!" Ulbert exclaimed again, "You are becoming a good heteromorphic being rather than an evil one?!"

"Ulbert-san, please refrain from using the shout button too much..." Touch Me complained,

In the chat there is a shout button, the shout button enlarges their speech bubbles so that their's are more noticeable than others. It also has the added benefit of pinning their comment in the chat log. Of course, there are trolls who abuses the shout button, but they are taken care of very quickly by the community.

"Forgive me Touch Me-san, but I cannot accept this"

"But I'm not evil, and you accepted me, didn't you?"

"You are the exception! I cannot have two-" suddenly Ulbert stops moving for a moment, "I have a great idea!" he shouted, "Tanaki!" he said as he look toward her,

"Ye- Yes?"

"I'll allow you to become a good heteromorphic being but with one condition!"

"And that would be?" Touch Me butted in,

"She must act as a Damsel in Distress"

"A Damsel in Distress?" Touch Me questioned him,

"Hm, if she can be a damsel in distress then I'll allow it. So what do you think Tanaki-chan?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about, but if I get to be an Angel then I guess I could be one..."

"Alllright! Time to put my plan into motion!" He walked into the Guild Base while emoting his character to do a "Long Evil Laugh" with the japanese version of "Muahahaha" keeps popping in and out of existence near his character,

"He looks very happy for some reason" questioned Tanaki,

"He is a Chuunibyou. He might look evil and act like an evil person but he is very nice, probably... " Touch Me answered back,

"What's a Chuunibyou?"

* * *

Back in the meeting room, this time however the table has thirty-six chairs. Currently, there are about sixteen Heteromorphic beings in here, Peroro and Bukubuku are out grinding for coins together, while Touch Me and Tanaki left the game due to his wife nagging him.

"I propose for the creation of a birdcage in the Throne Room." Ulbert said,

"Hm? Can you explain to us why Ulbert-san?" Momonga inquired,

"Ainz Ooal Gown is a guild of evil! So-"

"Spare us your commentaries and just get to the point Ulbert-dono" Takemikazuchi grumbled, Ulbert immediately recognize the hidden meaning behind his words _"I don't have the time to deal with your Chuunibyou nonsense right now"_

"Yes, I want to create a bird cage specifically for Tanaki-chan."

"Hoh? Please, do continue"

Ulbert went on to explain that since Ainz Ooal Gown is a heteromorphic guild, which comprises of mostly evil beings. Having an Angel in their ranks would disrupt the theme that the guild is trying to project, which is an evil PKing Guild. The Birdcage he proposes is to address that,

"But wouldn't that ruin the beauty of the Throne Room? I doubt we could even make a birdcage that would be befitting" Momonga added,

"Don't worry, I have the solution for that..."

The birdcage is connected to the Throne, what he means to say is that,

"You want to install a pocket dimension function onto the Throne?"

Ulbert nodded, it was so that the birdcage can appear or disappear at will at the Guild master's pleasure, who would be sitting on his throne. Welcoming the heroes who made it this far, belittling and then taunting them with a Damsel trapped in the Birdcage,

"Hm, an excellent proposal Ulbert"

"But, what would a birdcage do? It would only increases the maintenance cost for our Guild needlessly" A vine monster said, "I do not see the merit in such a proposal"

Momonga who is watching intensely, stared at Ulbert,

"I do understand your concern, Punitto Moe." Ulbert added, _"What reason can I use to persuade him? Especially the Guild master?"_ Ulbert taking a few moments to think, "We could lure them in by making a personal announcement server-wide that if they can rescue her, they can make a demand for one of our World Items"

The heteromorphic beings sitting at the table shifted, some of them leaned against the chair, some of them leaned against the table, while some have their hand on their chin. The silence is deafening in the room,

"That is a rather risky gamble... I like it." Takemikazuchi said,

"Do you really think they are stupid enough to fall for such an obvious bait? Even if it wasn't bait, who would challenge us? Our Guild Base have 10 floors to go through, all of which are housed with dangerous traps, level 100 NPCs, and hazards, with a few excceptions." Punitto Moe rebutted,

"Punitto Moe makes a good point," Momonga added,

 _Come on, come on, Brain! Think of something!_

 _!_

"We could allow them to invoke the Virtus System"

The room froze for a moment

"The Virtus System? Do explain,"

Ulbert went on to explain the Virtus System, answering some questions along the way.

In Yggdrasil there is a system called Ariadne System, the word Ariadne is related to a Greek Mythology, The Mistress of the Labyrinth. The reason why such a system is in place is to prevent players from building a passage in their Guild Dungeon that Raid parties can't go through. On the other hand, there is a lesser-known system. The Virtus System, in Greek Mythology, Virtus is a Deity of Bravery and Military Strength. If the player invoke the Virtus System on a Guild Base, a challenge is sent directly to the guild master, on which, he can then choose either to accept or decline

The Virtus System is designed to give the invaders a fair fight without any great loss to their own firepower. The NPCs who were killed in battle will be revived at no cost, while damages done to the Guild Base will undo itself, and the Guild Defenders who have been defeated will also revive at full Health and Mana. The same also applies to the Raiders except they will be revived at their base along with the NPCs. This was to prevent other players from exploiting the Virtus System and collaborating with others

For one, the Virtus System disables all traps. Two, the number of Guild Members participating in Guild Defense, must be equivalent to the number of Raiders and vice versa, if the numbers exceed that amount, they will turn into transparent players instead. Three, the use of World Items are not allowed. Fourth, The Virtus System forms a bubble encasing the entire Guild Base to prevent outside interference, anyone that got in or aren't part of the battle will be teleported out, minus the transparent players

And lastly, if the Raider were to win. The Guild will receive a penalty on their weekly guild earnings, where the Raiders can tax them, depending on how high the tax rate is, the effect can last from a day to a month. However, if the Raider were to lose, then they must pay Yggdrasil coins in an amount equivalent to the Guild's Base Maintenance Cost. If the number of coins isn't enough then the Virtus System will grant a special debuff to the players, "In debt", this debuff will force all their coin earnings to directly teleport itself to the Winners Treasury room, and any coins that is transferred into their inventory will also teleport itself. The debuff will only be removed once they have paid back the required amount. On the other hand, if it were to end in a stalemate, all players and NPCs will receive the invincibility buff and pacified debuff for five minutes exluding the Guild's NPCs, and the Virtus System will be on Cooldown for an entire week rather than just 3 days if they either win or lose.

On an unrelated note, one of the more unconventional uses of the Virtus System include using it as a trust pack between Guilds. Where the two Guilds will fight to their heart content and when a side surrenders, they will throw an after-fight party to celebrate the glorious battle they had with each other until the Virtus System declares a stalemate. Alternatively, it can also be used as a betting game where they call upon NPCs to do battle with the other guilds NPCs and making bets on who would win, in other words, "NPCs Cockfight". These unconventional methods pave way for friendships to form between Guilds. Although some of the more cautious players raised some concerns about the other Guild backstabbing them, but they were put to rest quickly as they realize how stupid a Guild must be to consider backstabbing by using the Virtus System.

 _"I see. Hm, hm. If we can pull this off correctly and follow Punitto Moe's Anyone Can Easily PK to the letter then we might be able to loot some dropped items from them without any of us dying. Even if the Virtus System, only allow two of their equipped Item to drop if a Player dies while it is active. As long as we do not let them fool us with disguised terrible items, this could be a worthwhile effort,"_ thought Momonga, he activate the clap emote, "A truly marvelous suggestion" he looked toward Punitto Moe, "Punitto Moe-san, what do you think?"

Punitto Moe put forth a "Sigh" Emoji, "Momonga-san, you really thought that what he suggested was a good idea huh?"

Ulbert was a teensy bit shocked that he can still find a fault with it, _"What is it now?"_

"Hm? Please do explain," asked Momonga,

He went on to explain that while in theory, they might be able to do it without dying a few times and get some worthwhile items from the players. The Raiders will also end up gathering information about them, the way they play, what sort of spells they have, and their character's vulnerability to certain elements. The same risk can also be applied to the NPCs. Of course, these can be averted by equipping different items and refraining from using certain spells but even that would be temporary and would only give the Raiders more information to learn from. But, then again, there is quite a few number of players who knew their weaknesses already,

"I see..."

"Your honor- I mean, Guild master!" Ulbert exclaimed and then slamming the table standing up, _"I cannot just come away empty-handed now!",_ "I'll personally see to it that I'll pay for the maintenance cost of the Birdcage if you are willing to take the risk!", hoping that Momonga will atleast, consider building that Birdcage in the future,

"Hm, your proposal is very interesting, and it gives as much merit as it does with risk"

 _"If we managed to catch a big fish, we might as well drop the pretense of roleplaying as an evil guild and directly PK them..."._ After a few moments of silence, "As long as you pay for its maintenance, I'll allow it. But only after Tanaki-chan becomes an Angel. I don't want to waste coins on unnecessary cost right now."

"I understand Guild master, I'll ask Luci*Fer-san to draft some designs for the Birdcage until then." he bowed to Momonga,

"Does anyone else have any objections?" Momonga said,

Several speech bubbles appear, "No" "I trust your decision, Guild master" "Nah" "None" "No objections here"

"Then meeting's adjourned." Momonga said as all of them stand up,

* * *

 _Special mini-chapter! The dashing Knight rescues the Princess! (Can be considered non-canon or canon to the Storyline)_

This is a story of a Noble Knight rescuing the Angelic Princess from the evil clutches of the Sorcery King... Who kidnapped her for reasons unknown...

"Hiyah!"

From the swamp, a Knight in Shining-Silver armor with his red cape fluttering on the wind, riding on a magical Golem horse, arriving near the wall's opening. The wall surrounding it is about 19 feet tall and are made of mossy stones. The entryway to the tomb is covered in fog. The Knight hopped off his horse, with his head held high, he looked forward at the entrance when suddenly!

"So, you have arrived Sir Knight..." said a figure in the fog,

"Where are you hiding the Princess! You devil!" Yelled Sir Knight,

The fog disperses, revealing a Demonic looking goat-like creature, "Behold! I am the right-hand man of the Sorcery King! The tomb's most evil! And the most ruthless supreme being that ever existed! AND THIS TOMB SHALL BE YOUR GRAVE!" his character does a series of hand motions to add some flair to his lines and entrance,

"Um.. this isn't part of the-

"Don't you even dare think of rescuing your dear Princess, BECAUSE! She will be an offering! A BRIDE-TO-BE FOR OUR SORCERY KING. If you think you have what it takes then enter... And see what horror we have in store for you..." he disappeared into the air,

 _"Ulbert-san, don't you think those lines are a bit too much?"_

 _"How so?"_

"... For my princess, I'll face whatever horrors you have beneath this tomb and rescue her from that monster!" he declared to the sky. He begin walking toward the tomb, scanning his surroundings to ensure no undead are hiding in the fog to jump at him,

A magic circle suddenly appeared beneath his feet and glowed,

"Shoot!(Shimatta!)" he looked toward his feet, he activated a teleportation trap,

The Knight figure was swallowed by the light as the magic circle intensified, blinding him. When he finally regained his composure, he find himself in an entirely different location. He's no longer near the tomb but in a wide open snow plain with icebergs around him

"Welcome Sir Knight, to my domain"

The Knight turned around to see a monster, his body is almost thrice the size of a normal human, his head is hideously ugly to look at, it has no flesh and looks deformed with horns protruding out from its sides. However, if one weren't to focus on only his head, they will see that he is wearing a dark red samurai armor.

 _"Hm, hopefully this recording managed to capture the main highlight of our sparring match"_

 _"You said it, Takemikazuchi-san"_

"To whom do I owe the pleasure to?" the Knight said, unsheathing his sword and shield hidden behind his cape, taking a stance,

"Takemikazuchi... any last words?" he replied as he took a ready stance with his katana on the hilt

"Where am I?"

"You are on the 3th floor of the Tomb, the Glacier"

"I didn't expect you to answer that question"

"I see no reason to hold back, you're already a dead man walking"

"Are you sure about that?"

There was a few moment of silence between the two warriors. Snow started to fall on them, which distracted the Knight,

"You're wide open!" he immediately close in on him and swung his katana,

"!" He managed to block the strike but was sent flying through the air, the giant samurai appeared above him, "What?"

"[Heavy Strike]!" he swung down on him,

[Heavy Strike] deals enormous stress and damage on opponents, if the opponent did not block and got hit they will receive a "Dazed" debuff, where their character can't do anything

He crashed onto the ground, throwing up snow around him. The giant then held his katana with both arms and pointed it down, "This is your end!"

"[Quick Recovery]" the knight stood up immediately with his sword at the ready, "[Air Slice]!" he swing his sword at lightning speed, sending out many air slicers on his way,

[Quick Recovery] is a warrior skill that can be casted even if they have a debuff on them that prevent them from doing so, it shortens all stuns debuff's duration. [Air Slice] on the other hand is a low tier warrior skill, with limited duration and its damage output depends on how quickly a warrior can swing its weapons.

The samurai tried to shield himself with his arm and folded his legs. Several Air Slicers hit him on the armor and flying pass him. He landed onto the ground, preparing to strike or block, only to discover he isn't there,

"Never take your eyes off the enemy!" he said as he appeared behind him, [Silent Cast] [Slash of the Wind]

*Shing*

The Knight stood in front of the samurai with his back facing him. A few moment later, he fell to the ground,

 _"I'd say we did pretty well"_

 _"Hm, even if our fight were pretty short. It's still good to look at"_

"Atone for your sins in purgatory" he flicked his sword before lowering his stance, "Now, where is the..."

He saw a teleport gate, it has a giant sign that said "This way!" pointing at it

"Hm, this is totally not suspicious at all." he said as he walked to the teleport gate, this time the gate teleported him to the throne room.

 _"Papa, why are we skipping so many floors?"_

 _"Ah, it's because Momonga-san thought that someone might steal the video footage to learn about our Guild Base, it can't be helped"_

 _"But it's so short, it's barely even been 6 minutes!"_

 _"Originally, it's supposed to be 15 minutes long but we've cut it down to 10 minutes"_

 _"What do you mean? Momonga?"_

 _"Apparently, some of the video footage got corrupted"_

 _"Really?"_

If only she knew the real reason...

* * *

The teleport gate teleported him to the 6th floor of the great Tomb of Nazarick, in the Colosseum. On the spectator seats, there are rows and rows of featureless golems on them.

"Eh?"

What the Knight saw before him is quite shocking to say the least, in the Colosseum, there are banners of the Princess in various poses, most of them looked innocent enough. There's a court table and a court dock in the middle of the Colosseum, the dock is occupied by a birdman

 **"Everyone, please welcome the proud father of Tanaki-chan!"** said the birdman in the dock who is holding a rod-like object in his hand,

All the golems responded to his voice and stomped on the ground to make some noise

[Message] "Luci*Fer-san! This isn't part of the script!"

[Message] "Ah, sorry Touch Me-san, I forgot to mention this to you but. There has been... a slight change of plans."

[Message] "You call this slight?!-"

[Message End]

[Message Blocked], [Message Blocked], [Message Blocked].

"Now, now, Sir Knight! Don't just stand there! You got a Princess to save don't you?" The birdman urges the Knight to stand near the court table, "I have several questions for you, related to you and your Daughter!"

"Oh-oh, you do?" The Knight manages to blurt out, "Well, I guess I could answer some of them" he said as he decided to play along for now, _"Now that I think about, it's pretty natural for people to get curious. Although, I don't know why we have to do it when we're recording but..."_

As the Knight take his place at the court table, the birdman took out a notepad of sort, out of his inventory,

"Alright, first question. When is your daughter's birthday?"

"Ah, if I do remember, my daughter's birthday is on September 21st"

"Oh, that is quite interesting..." the birdman, jotting down some notes with a feather, "Next question then! Do your daughter like cute things?"

"She likes a lot of cute things, teddies,rabbits,cat, and tiger plushies. She even has a pet rabbit, haha"

"So, she likes plushies, hm." he said as he continues jotting, "Alright, what colour is your daughter's panties?" *Sparkle*

"White- Wait! What did you just say?!"

"Ah, I see, I see... White Panties.."

"Please do not jot that down!" he said, his arm is trying to reach out for that note

"No! It's mine!" he replied, shielding his notepad from the Knight,

"Seriously! Why are you doing this?"

"Because, when she is finally thirteen years old, I wanna ask her out! With your blessing of course!" he declared,

"Eh?!"

The age of consent in Japan is thirteen years old, in other words...

"I'm not gonna miss out on that loli booty!- ***shine*** -Not anytime soon!-"

 **"YOU DAMN PERVERTED BIRD!"**

The middle of the Colosseum just exploded, the birdman flew out of it in the nick of time,

 _"Oh, hohoho! This is the first time I've ever seen Touch Me this mad! Operation make Touch Me mad is a success! Ulbert-san!"_ he thought as he was flying,

Suddenly, the knight appeared in front of him, "Caught you." he said as his weapon is glowing... wait is that [World Break]?

 _"Oh shit-"_

* * *

In the Throne Room, with the Birdcage battered and broken to pieces.

 ***Klang!*** "Argh!" Said the Sorcery King as he fell to his knees, "How is this possible? You're just a measly human!"

"Because, Sorcery King. You lacked one thing that most human have" The Knight said, his armor is battered and have seen better days, while his sword and shield are completely fine, "A human heart"

"Curse thee..." The Sorcery King said as the hollow red orbs in his eyes fade out and dropping dead to the floor

"Sir Knight!" yelled the princess as she ran to his side,

"Princess! Are you alright?" he looked at her, seeing a figure clothed in an angelic robe with heterochromia eyes,

"I'm alright, but I am more worried about you!"

"Hahaha. Don't worry, I have some healing potions to help with that" he took out a red potion from his inventory before putting it back, "But more importantly, we have to leave this tomb" he grasped her hand, "Stay close to me, okay?"

"Hai!" she nodded

They left the Throne Room...

After defeating the Sorcerer King, the noble knight finally rescued the Princess and left the tomb in haste.

When they finally got back to the Kingdom of Yusmaria, the knight was handsomely rewarded- %#$!%

 _"What just happened?"_

 _"Sorry, it appears like the video-recording software weren't rendering it properly and corrupted the footage at the end"_

 _"I see, but you know, to just come up and make a film like this in three days for your first time is pretty amazing."_

 _"Ah, you think so? Hahaha"_

In Yggdrasil, there is a built-in video recording software, which can record the various experiences they have in Yggdrasil. There are three kinds of recording software in Yggdrasil: First Person, Third Person, and Cinematic. First Person and Third Person, is just as it said, First person will record from a First Person view, while Third Person will record from a Third Person View. Cinematic, on the other hand is a more complex video recording software. It features multiple cameras, which is capable of recording simultaneously with each other, and try to manoeuvre around players to get a more cinematic recording of them. They can also be controlled manually but that would require the players to learn a new set of controls if they want to use it efficiently, so they leave it to the Autopilots to handle it for them. Many players in Yggdrasil uses them. In fact, some of them used the Cinematic Recording Software to create advertisements for the game, which the devs then used to advertise with, giving the owner a percentage of their revenue when a customer buy their product through the ad.

 _"But, for a video footage to get corrupted in the game while rendering, is unheard of... Perhaps, somebody tampered it?"_ Momonga thought. "Hm, that is quite suspicious" he mumbled, _"Perhaps I should go to the throne room and check the Guild's security cameras..."_

* * *

Guild Weekly report

NPCs Maintenance Cost 19,467,218 **[+]**

Base Maintenance Cost 35,500,000 **[+]**

Base Repair Cost 70,224,358 **[+]**

Treasury Balance 371,222,589 **[+]**

After Balance 246,031,013

For some reason, there's a statue of Momonga sitting on the throne, **"... HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?"**

After a few minutes another yell is heard from the throne room, **"TOUCH MEEEEEEE-SAAAAN!"**

Ulbert on the other hand... is laughing his bum off

* * *

Hello folks! The author here is making an announcement! I am recruiting (Used to be hire) proofreaders and beta readers. Because, I have no clue on how to recruit one... So I decided to announce it here hoping that atleast someone can tell me how to, or volunteer personally (Explained by XXX1994). I'll do it later when my fiction is more fleshed out for now

But, anyway. If you have read it this far then be prepared for more stuff not related to the main storyline! My story is still in the 'buildup' phase so, we won't be adventuring into the New World anytime soon though

If you have any question then PM me. However, do be careful with what you ask of me, since I might end up spoiling you a teeny tiny bit... Intentionally... so that I can hook someone, that's you, so yeah... I won't be spoiling anything really

Oh and since my story is still in the buildup phase, I will be listening to your suggestions. Because, after all some of you might be speculating and theorizing stuff, like what does Zettour do in the Concert Hall and what function do those Concert Buttons have. And the conclusion you found might be better than mine, who knows?

I'm looking forward to entertain you folks some more. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 - Combined Magic

Chapter 3 - Combined Magic

Somewhere in the world of Yggdrasil, Asgard. Asgard is the place where most players who have chosen to be a humanoid race to spawn here. The world of Asgard is the most peaceful and serene world, containing vast lush green fields, forests that aren't too thick or thin, hills and hillocks that are safe to climb. The monsters of this world are a bit more docile compared to the other worlds. It includes mostly neutral monsters that won't attack players on sight unless they get too close or attacked them. Perfect for players who are new to the MMORPG games or DMMORPG.

Players near the center of this world will encounter; wild boars, docile green slimes, fairies, treants, forest guardians, living gnomes, cute mushroom creatures, spirits, etcetera. While going further away from the center, the terrain will become more hazardous; mountains with steep cliffs, forest so thick that light can barely pass through them, green fields becomes increasingly rare to find, occasionally forcing players to camp in a dangerous location to recover from fatigue. Not only that, monsters also becomes increasingly dangerous; trolls, ogres, goblins, corrupted treants, poisonous living mushrooms, grieving forest guardians, large slimes, and vengeful spirits, and a plethora of other creatures that players haven't discovered yet.

In a green lush field, a battleground is raging, hordes of demons in various forms and sizes scattered around a battlefield littered with crystals and demons flying around in the sky, there is an open rift that reveals a hellish landscape inside it, occasionally demons comes out of it.

"[Icicles]!" Five large icicles with pointy ends appeared out of thin air around a figure, the figure is dressed in a white robe, holding a white staff that has a red ruby embedded on its tip. Her eyes are turquoise in colour while her hair is blond in colour. After a few moments the icicles launched itself forward, toward the flying demons, five of them hit individual demons. Some of them froze and turned into pixelated dust, while others took the hit head on and are still flying, albeit a bit slower than before, thanks to the "Cold" debuff,

"Good job Tanaki-chan," said Momonga, "[Negative Wave]!" a wave of black aura suddenly swept across the battlefield, killing all the ground demons that cannot fly,

[Negative Wave] is a less potent version of [Negative Burst], unlike Negative Burst which expand in a dome, Negative Wave release negative energy in a wave that travels in the direction that the user wanted it to go with their hands.

"How unfair of you Momonga to leave none for me," Touch Me added, "[Chain Attack] [Air Slash]!" he swing his sword at a flying demon, immediately, a flying slash motion went through the demon, then several others before disappearing, all of the flying demons died one by one in the order that the attack gone through,

[Chain Attack] is a warrior skill that can be applied to certain skills, it allows a skill to become a multi-hitting spell or a multi-target spell that can hit individual targets in a chain, although each time a chain happens it retains only 80% of its potency. [Air Slash] is basically a more potent version of [Air Slice] which causes more damage but with a limited amount of swing and a shorter duration.

"Haha, my apologies"

Suddenly the rift swelled in size and a large buff demonic creature come out of it, the demon holds a large demonic sword that seems to be cloaked in fire,

"Oh! That is one big demon! What is that?" Tanaki pointed at it,

"If I remember, this demon is a Demonic Legion Commander," Momonga said,

"That is correct Momonga, this mini-boss mostly excels in physical combat, grant nearby demons a large buff to their overall stats, and have complete immunity to fire" Touch Me answered, "If we were a party of level 60 player, our chances of victory would be slim"

"Hmph, too bad that NPCs in this game cannot determine how wide of a gap there is between their levels and ours" he slammed his staff onto the ground, the staff is one of his divine class items, Overlord Staff, the name that Momonga gave. It's a black staff that radiates aura of death and has a perfectly symmetrical black crystal skull on its tip, the sockets constantly emits dark coloured flames, "Atleast, you can take solace in the fact that you will be Tanaki-chan's stepping stone to becoming a Seraphim. [Grasp Heart]"

 ***Squish***

The large demon suddenly clutched his chest, struggling for a moment before turning into pixelated dust. After a few moment has passed, the demonic portal, which pours demons out of the realm, sucks all of the nearby demons into it and destabilizes. The Portal changes in shape and sizes for a few seconds before it abruptly exploded, leaving no trace of it behind, except for the fact that there are dozens amount of crystals lying on the lush green field they are in,

Momonga then opened his item inventory and took out a blue Crystal ball of sorts, "[Crystal of Collection] Activate!" he said, the crystals suddenly glows and all the lying crystals in the area levitate and pointed itself directly at the crystal. After a moment they zoomed into the crystal ball, seemingly sucked into it, the crystal ball stopped glowing then disappeared out of Momonga's skeletal hand,

"That's so cool! You actually acted like an Evil Overlord for a moment there!" Tanaki praised Momonga,

"Is-is that so? Hahaha" Momonga replied, _"Alright! Finally those hours of practice role-playing as an Overlord made me look cool!"_

"Tanaki-chan, is your quest completed yet?" Touch Me asked,

"Ah, that's right we're doing a Rank-up quest!"

A Rank-up quest is a special quest that allows players to switch races to anything that the quest can give to them, bypassing some restrictions that certain races cannot change into. Of course there are some races that doesn't require a rank-up quest to do but they instead requires special items like how Momonga who used to be a former Skeletal Mage requires the [Book of the Dead] item to change his race into an Elder Lich. If a humanoid wants to become a demihuman or a heteromorphic race, they must find a Rank-up quest around the world. The same also applies to a demihuman who wants to turn into a heteromorph. Unfortunately, for players who has chosen to play as a heteromorphic race, they cannot find a Rank-up quest to switch their race to a humanoid or a demihuman race, so if one is trying to become a heteromorph or choose to be a heteromorph, they must be 100% sure that they wanted to play as that heteromorphic race. Due to the restrictions placed by the Devs, most players dub it "Race switch Quest" rather than just Rank-up quest. There's a slight difference between choosing to become a heteromorph and changing your race to a heteromorph using a Rank-up quest, that is when you choose to change your humanoid into a heteromorph, you gain additional power-ups to your new heteromorphic race. If we were to compare the same race with a heteromorphic being that have the same build as another heteromorph who were formerly a humanoid, they will discover a difference of 3.34% in stats and an additional extra spells, which isn't much.

Tanaki opened her quest log and selected a quest "Rank-up quest: Close the demonic rift in Asgard!"

The quest log read as follows:

A demonic rift has opened in the world of Asgard! Demons are trying to invade and turn our beloved world into hell! Stop them!

Closes three demonic rifts 3/3

Defeat the Commander 1/1

"How odd..." Tanaki muttered,

"What's wrong, Tanaki?" Touch Me questioned,

"It's just that-"

Suddenly there is a beam of light shining down on the field, a Seraphim has descended from the sky, floating just several inches above the ground. The seraphim is holding a large holy sword with both of his hands pointing down and are wearing a holy armor of the most exquisite design, the helmet is covering its face, and there are six pairs of large majestic wings behind it,

The quest finally added a new line, "Talk to the Seraphim..." Tanaki read aloud,

"Go ahead Tanaki-chan" ushered Momonga, as both him and Touch Me backed away from the Seraphim to avoid disrupting her quest,

"Hm" she nodded at Momonga before walking toward it, "I wonder if it has a gender?" Tanaki added as she walked toward it, "Um, hi?" she said once she got close enough to the Seraphim,

"Greetings, Tanaki-san. We are the angels of the highest order, a Seraphim" The Seraphim spread his wings wider apart, his wings seems to be several meters in length, "We have watched over you and deemed that you are fit to become an Angel..."

There's a hidden requirement to become an angel, the character's sense of justice must exceed 300 and is a humanoid, if the character karma points doesn't exceed that amount then the Seraphim will deny the race switch and instead hand out an item reward to them. However, if a character sense of justice is excessively negative, then the Seraphim will be confused, asks the players whether they want to redeem themselves and prove their worth by giving them another quest, while another quest will appear infront of the evil player, telling them to kill the Seraphim. Perfect for players who are tired of having a negative karma value or just want to get incredibly rare items from special monsters.

"Would you like to join us in our quest to cleanse the world of evil?" The Seraphim added,

A dialogue appeared infront of Tanaki, it only has two buttons on it; Refuse or Accept. Naturally, she hit accept,

"Are you sure you want to become an Angel? Once you accept, there will be no turning back..." The Seraphim added again,

"Yes, I want to become an Angel" she hit the accept button again,

"Very well then, from now on." The Seraphim pointed his sword at the sky, "You will no longer be a human, but an Angel bound to the holy oath of heaven," He then pointed his sword at Tanaki, "I welcome thee to our ranks!"

A beam of light shined down on Tanaki, the beam is so bright that Tanaki is swallowed by it and nobody can see her,

"Looks like she is finally becoming an Angel, Touch Me-san" Momonga said,

"I'm very curious though; I wonder how her avatar will look like when she finishes assigning all of her ability points to her character"

"Me too. Come to think of it, we never really had an Angel in our party before have we?"

"Nah, if anything we mostly relied on Tabula Smaragdina's potions and Ankoro Mocchi Mochi's scrolls to heal ourselves"

"Hah... I wonder why we didn't have any healers in the first place" Momonga lamented,

"Probably because of our hideous appearances, who would heal heteromorph like us?"

Both of them chuckled a bit, "Besides, most of our guild members get damaged by healing anyway" Touch Me added in,

"Touch Me-san, let's not forget that Tanaki-chan discovered a new magic. She could probably create a new spell that can heal us," Momonga rebutted,

"Ah, you're right. Forgive me."

"Hm?" both of them looked toward the beam of light, sensing some sort of a change,

The beam of light lowered in intensity, revealing Tanaki. Her appearances remained mostly the same, except that her avatar's skin looks more supple than usual, and she has wings behind her back, "Oh? I can actually feel the wings?" she touched her wings, giving her a vague sensation like it is a part of her body but isn't at the same time,

"The transformation process is complete, go forth and spread the heaven's name..." the Seraphim said as he ascended back into the sky,

"Congratulations Tanaki-chan" said Momonga as both he and Touch Me walked closer to her, "You are now an Angel. Hm?" as Momonga walked closer, he noticed something, "Tanaki-chan, your eyes. They look a bit different,"

"Ah, you noticed? I made my eyes have heterochromia!" she posed with her character, emphasizing her eyes, which has violet and navy blue blending together in colour,

"Oh, that's quite interesting, decided to give heterochromia eyes to your avatar?" Momonga exclaimed,

"Haha, that's pretty creative. Choosing to blend the colours together rather than having two distinct eye colour" Touch Me complimented her,

"Anyway, thank you Momonga, Papa! I couldn't have done this without you two!" Tanaki bowed to them,

"Ah, no need to bow to us Tanaki-chan, you are the daughter of my friend Touch Me-san. It's natural for me and your father to help you," Momonga replied, "Now that we got what we came here for, let us return back to Guild Base and spread the news." he opened his inventory and took out a scroll, "[Guild Scroll: Warp Gate] Activ- No wait..." he suddenly stopped,

"What's wrong?" Tanaki-chan asked,

"I almost forgot that we are in enemy territory right now. I should probably cast some anti-divination spells and anti-detection spell first before casting this" he opened his inventory and then several scrolls appeared on the ground, "Let's start" Momonga said as he take scrolls after scrolls and activating them, most of them disappearing into thin air after been used,

[Fake Cover] [Counter Detect] [Anti-Magic Detection] [Greater Anti-Magic Detection] [Eliminate Presence] [Cloak Magic] [Perfect Cover] [Perfect Counter Detect] [Fake Alias]

All of the scrolls used are to reduce the chances of another player detecting them or tracing them

"Why is Momonga casting those scrolls Papa?"

"Ah, you didn't knew, let me explain then..."

Many players in Yggdrasil, although friendly, are incredibly wary of Player Killers or PKers for short, and many Yggdrasil players hate them. In fact, a lot of players have lost some of their incredibly rare items that they gotten from a dungeon due to PKers and the main equipment they usually equip their character with. Due to the increasingly frequent occurrences of these attacks that players complained in the forum, it gave birth to a new species of player in Yggdrasil, Player Player Killers. These PPKers are a dedicated group of players hellbent on hunting PKers down, and are adored by the community. Most of the time, PPKers mostly patrols near all sorts of dungeons and NPCs towns that has well known PKers near them except for Worlds that is incredibly hostile to humanoid and demihuman races. A PPKer party consist of a couple of power players, and a player that has passive detection magic and high tier divination spells, or in a set of two, one for Divination and one for Detection since a player specializing in both would be very weak. Thanks to the PPKers, the frequency of these attacks decreased accordingly. These PPKers have their own forum in Yggdrasil, allowing players of all kinds to report potential PKers and post location of wanted PKers for others to hunt them down. They even have their own Bounty System, which lists the potential reward that a player can receive if they managed to kill one and bring back one of their known equipment for confirmed kills. Many of Ainz Ooal Gown members are well known PKers in the PPKers community, most of them been the top hundred most wanted PKers, so they can't even let their guard down even for a second outside. Ainz Ooal Gown is a bunch of wanted virtual criminals by the community.

In order for these PPKers to detect them, they must use powerful magics that leak a lot of power to the surroundings. [Grasp Heart] is considered a quiet spell even though it is a 9th tier spell, it's a simple spell that only requires you to squish a target's heart. On the other hand, if Momonga were to use [Negative Burst] an 8th tier spell then the large power leak to the environment might alert some players with passive detection magic far away from his location. Fortunately, most of the spells they used aren't really powerful enough to alert anyone in a 2 kilometers vicinity.

"Okay, now then. [Guild Scroll: Warp Gate] Activate!"

The air around the field seems to buzz with energy then a spark is seen near Momonga, which slowly expand in size before exploding into a portal that leads to Ainz Ooal Gown's Guild Base near Momonga, "Let's go"

* * *

A few days later near Ainz Ooal Gown base, in the swamp area

"Are you sure that we're going to be alright? I mean, what if it is a bait for them to catch us?" A priestly looking man in holy robe asked,

"If it's bait then why do they allow us to invoke the Virtus System against their base? Not only that, we could get a World Item if we can beat them" said the warrior clad in a stylish red suit of armor,

"That still doesn't change the fact that they could ambush us"

"Ha! If they ambush us then we might as well report to the forums and tell everyone not to trust their post"

"That... actually make sense"

In the Throne Room, Momonga is observing the two players through his Guild's security cameras, _"Looks like our first challengers is just a duo, I wonder what kind of tricks they have up their sleeves... They must be pretty confident if they think that two players is enough,"_ Momonga thought as he rubbed his chin, "Hmmm, [Counter Detect] [Inspect Player] [Reveal Illusion] [Appraise Items]... Do they really think they can get past through the first floor like that? Hah..."

The items that the invader wore is only of the Relic level. In Yggdrasil, items is categorized in grades, the lowest to the highest grade are as follows: Low, Medium, High, Top-class, Legacy, Relic, Legendary, Divine. Many of Ainz Ooal Gown's NPCs are wearing equipment of the Legendary level with a few Divine items in the mix. The difference in power between grades is quite wide although the effect is less visible at lower grades. The difference in power is wide enough that if a character of only level 75 were to wear a full suit of divine items he could in theory beat a level 100 player wearing equipments of only the Relic grade

Suddenly a dialogue popped up infront of him, asking him to choose his team members that are currently in the Guild Base, "Looks like they invoked the Virtus System, get ready Tanaki-chan!"

Tanaki-chan is trapped in a birdcage. It looks... pretty normal, lavishly designed with curved edges and the pattern that is designed onto the silvery metal seems to resemble a heart, "I'm ready!"

After affirming Tanaki's resolve, Momonga accepted the Virtus System's challenge, the effect took place immediately as he could see that Ainz Ooal Gown traps has deactivated itself and the fact that a dome is starting to form around the swamp.

Outside of Ainz Ooal Gown's walls, a large screen popped up infront of the invaders, "Welcome heroes, I see that you have decided to challenge us. Hmph, I accept your foolish attempt to rescue her" the Overlord taunted,

"Help me! I'm trapped in this birdcage!" she tried to roleplay as a Damsel; still need some work though,

"Don't worry! I'll kill this bastard and rescue you! Just wait for your hero in shining armor!" The red warrior replied,

"Foul undead, you will rue the day you kidnapped that Angel" added the holy mage,

"Hahaha, if you think you can beat Ainz Ooal Gown with second-rate items, then be my guest. Shalltear Bloodfallen! Destroy the Invaders!"

The screen disappeared, the two players prepared themselves by casting buff, having their trigger on the ready, and preparing a battle plan. Once they finished speaking to each other, a small petite girl wearing some kind of a red Valkyrie armor with a Lance that looks like a mix between sci-fi and alchemy science appeared from the entrance facing them. After a few seconds has passed, the result was clear, the invaders were massacred,

"I didn't knew she would be this powerful!" the warrior said as he died

 **Ainz Ooal Gown Won! Congratulations!** The dialogue popped infront of Momonga and Tanaki,

"... Was I invaded by idiots? It's like they don't know who we are..." Momonga mumbled to himself before shaking his head, "Well, we did post it on the forum where everyone can see it, it can't be helped if some unlucky players wanted to challenge us without any prior knowledge of us" he reprimanded himself, "Anyway, Tanaki-chan, Good work. You can come out now"

In the Birdcage, Tanaki just pushed the cage door opens from the inside, apparently it isn't locked, probably because its access level is set to all guild members only, "So everytime when we are invaded with the Virtus System, I have to stay in the birdcage to act like a Damsel?"

"That is correct"

"Eh?.. So boring..." her avatar drooped forward a little,

"Don't worry, if the bait doesn't attract any more challengers then we will stop using the Birdcage." Momonga replied, _"The first catch of the day was pretty disappointing though. Well, as long as it works then it's a success. All we have to do now is wait for that big moment and catch it"_

* * *

On the forum of the Yggdrasil website, in a topic posted about a day ago

Ainz Ooal Gown Challenge by Ulbert Alain Odle

Attention to all Heroes! We have kidnapped an Angel Princess! Daughter of Seraphim Athena! (I made that up)  
If any of you have the guts to challenge the Might of Ainz Ooal Gown to rescue her! Then fight us at our Guild Base!  
If any of you managed to conquer the full might of our Base and rescue her then we shall reward you with one of our World Items of your choosing!

The rule of this challenge:

1\. The player must invoke the Virtus System on us

2\. That's it

and below it is a post made by various players, many of the post mostly talk about the validity of this challenge posted by Ainz Ooal Gown, some say that it's bait, some say that it isn't bait but actually true. There's even a heated debate about why Ainz Ooal Gown, a guild that is famous for PKing players are doing this as well... Hm, looks like people debating about stuff that doesn't make a difference whether if it's true or not still happens in this day and age

* * *

The first attack on Ainz Ooal Gown is probably one of the more casual players of Yggdrasil, the one who doesn't care to keep tabs on which guild is powerful and which guild is the most dangerous, they probably discovered the post based on how hot of a topic it is. Quite unfortunate of them, if that's their main equipment then they might have taken quite a huge blow. In Yggdrasil, the most powerful items they have equipped will drop first if they were to die, so if it's an item that is incredibly important to their character's fighting power then losing it will be a huge setback, if they don't have a spare that is.

"What? They only have 10 Million Yggdrasil coins? That means they have a shared debt of about 31 million... " Momonga said as he check the amount of money they gained in the Guild's Weekly Report at the Throne, "They are really underprepared for this, hah..." Momonga slumped forward on the throne when he sighed,

The duo who resurrected in an NPC town on the other hand ended up berating each other for not planning this through well enough

* * *

A few days later, 2nd attack on Ainz Ooal Gown, this time it is a party of players with a group of NPCs. Beastmaster, Honor Knight,Grand Wizard, Ninja Grandmaster, Dark Magician, and an Alchemical Healer. The group of NPCs they brought along are Squires, disciples, Ninjas, Clerics, and a mix of beast monsters. This raid party, if you count the NPCs together, total up to about 64 people

"I'm so excited to test out our new spells!"

"Don't get too cocky! If you get cocky then we might as well be the one losing the war!"

"Hahaha, Punitto-san is right. Let's try to be discreet about this."

"Hmph, a true warrior never let his guard down until the battle has concluded itself"

All four of them exited from the doorway leading to the first floor, a group of four beings faced the raiders; A demonic looking goat, Ulbert Alain Odle. A death vine monster, Punitto Moe. A Nephilim dressed in Samurai armor, Warrior Takemikazuchi. Finally, an undead Overlord of the highest caliber, Momonga.

"You guys must be pretty cocky if you think you can beat us outside of your guild!" the Knight yelled at them,

"Ah, please do not mistake our intentions. We're just here to test something first" Ulbert retorted,

"What do you mean?"

"All of you are basically our Guinea Pigs," Momonga added, he raised his skeletal hand with an open palm [Silent Cast] [Combined Magic] "[Extend Magic] [Time Lock]!"

The knight suddenly turned colourless and stops mid-motion with the debuff "Time Locked", surprising his party members, "What kind of a spell did he use?!" the Healer asked,

"It's a time spell, quickly use the counter measures!" the Grand Wizard commanded,

"It's not working!" the Dark Magician replied, trying to cast an anti-time spell, which failed to dispel it,

"What?!"

[Time Lock] is a combination of [Time Stop] and [Lockdown]. [Time Stop] stops everything in the game except for the host's party members and players who can resist it, due to the game restrictions, it can only stop time in a 1 kilometer radius. [Lockdown] is a spell that lock the targeted player in place, forcing him to take or block hits that he can otherwise avoid, although they can still fight back with spells and skills. [Time Lock] on the other hand, combines both effects together, they are put in a stasis-like effect and can still take damage from all kind of attacks despite having time-frozen, one of the more unique effect is that the player who has their health reached 0 will not die until the effect has ended, preventing immediate revives.

"Now, Takemikazuchi!" Momonga ordered as the spell distracted them,

"[Grand Slash]!" Takemikazuchi yelled as he swung his samurai sword in a wide arc infront of him and a large wave rushed toward the invaders,

"[Reflect Magi-"

"[Reject Magic]" Punitto Moe interjected the Grand Wizard, "Like I'm gonna let you send it back at us"

[Grand Slash] is just like it said, it delivers a large slash wave towards the direction its user swung at and expand outwards. [Reflect Magic] is used to reflect spells or skills that can be reflected, depending on what kind of spells or skill reflected, its MP usage can be minimal or massive. If the caster mana pool cannot sustain it, then the magic will fizzle out before it does anything. [Reject Magic] basically stops a caster from casting their spells, its mp cost is based on what tier magic the caster used, so the user must be careful as some spells cost a lot less than some other spells of the same caliber.

"Cheh! Everyone raise your shields!"

All of the raiders tried to shield themselves with whatever they have on hand while those with magic spells used magical shields instead, as the wave sweeped through them, many of them received minimal damage thanks to their items, some of the unlucky ones got critical hits instead and have their shields cracked a bit. The frozen knight took the full brunt of it and his avatar bend forward at little when the wave hits him in the chest. Afterward, without warning, the knight that is still frozen in time got sniped in the head by some kind of an elemental arrow which pushed his head backwards a little, his pose looks like someone tried to run while looking at the sky,

"Sniper? Shit!"

"Excuse you and your entire race? Our sniper has a name you know?" the Vine Monster said, "And he has a rather... Explosive way of dealing with raiders like you" he added as the arrow started to glow brightly,

"Quick! Get away! Get away!-"

 ***Boom***

"You are... very sassy today Punitto-san, are you alright?"

"Ah.. Don't worry about me Momonga-san, just relieving some stress"

"If you say so."

"Anyway, how much MP did you just use?"

"About 20% of my total mana pool"

"That''s quite a lot"

[Combined Magic] is a combination of two spells at once, although incredibly powerful in its own right, there are several drawbacks to take notes of if the user want to use its full potential. Its first drawback is that [Combined Magic] has very long cooldowns, depending on how high of a tier they used. For example, for a level 100 player, the cooldown rate for a normal 10th tier spell has an average of about 10 seconds, but for a combined spell of 10th tier, it varies from 20 seconds to a minute. One of the more dire drawbacks is the total mana cost. A spell that combined both [Time Stop] a 10th tier spell, and [Lockdown] a 9th tier spell, individually it only cost about 8% of Momonga's total mana pool, but when casted together it went as high as 20%. For a normal level 100 magic caster, if they were to cast [Time Lock], it would cost about 50% of their total mana if they don't have skills that increases their total mana points. Normally in a fantasy MMORPG game, this drawback is easily negated by having a mana potion. Unfortunately, Yggdrasil does not have mana potions. Even NPCs shops doesn't sell any mana potions nor can they be found in a dungeon, and many players that have various alchemical job classes has tried to create a mana potion for years, only to create an [Unstable Potion] or a potion that has a different beneficial effect. Another drawback is the shared cooldown effect, let say that you cast two spells individually, one has a cooldown of 5 seconds and the other have 10 seconds, if you use [Combined Magic] and cast those two together, then those two spells will have a shared cooldown of about 20 seconds together. And lastly, when you have a [Combined Magic] spell in effect, you cannot cast another [Combined Magic] spell till the duration of the active spell has expired. In other words, if you cast [Time Lock] onto a target, you cannot cast another [Combined Magic] spell till that spell has ended.

As the large cloud of smoke disappeared from view, the total number of raiders have been reduced from 64 to about 31, most of the squire has died along with the Honor Knight,

 _"Hm, looks like the ninjas are making a move now, they are probably going after Peroroncino-san,"_ Momonga thought as he took note of the Ninja Grandmaster Absence, along with some NPCs Ninja,

"Oh, still alive and breathing I see?" Ulbert mocked them,

"Damn you! How dare you toy with us like this!" the Beastmaster yelled,

Immediately Takemikazuchi swung his katana beside Momonga,

 ***Klang!*** "Kyaah!" Momonga let out a girly yell,

"Wow, how did you-"

 **"Not another word Ulbert-san"** Momonga threatened Ulbert, _"Uwah... How embarrassing! I can't believe I just break character! Punitto Moe told me they would try to assassinate Peroroncino-san! But, why did they go after me?"_

As Momonga looked behind him, he saw Takemikazuchi having a weapon clash standoff with the Ninja Grandmaster who is reverse gripping a dangerous looking knife that drips with a purple fluid, _"Hm? Poison? I guess these players are also underprepared..."_ Momonga thought as he observed the knife, "Warrior Takemikazuchi. **Kill him.** "

"With pleasure!" Takemikazuchi begin putting strength into the clash, pushing the Ninja Grandmaster back with each passing moment,

"I hate heteromorphs like you!"

"And your point being?"

"You are ugly, have overpowered abilities, and just trample over us like it's nothing!" he did some hand gestures with his free hand, all of the Ninjas that followed him popped out of the shadows ready to strike,

 _"That's why heteromorphic beings has drawbacks to them! You fight with items they are weak against! Not with something that they are immune to or strong against! Please don't tell me that the players we're facing are also a bunch of idiots..."_

"Hey,hey. This battle is for players only and no NPCs are allowed! [Widen Magic] [Death Vine Grip]"

Immediately the ground sprouted deadly looking black vines with thorns beneath the NPCs Ninjas and entangled them, immobilizing and dealing constant damage to its victims,

"[Tighten Grip]" Punitto added, which caused the vines to deal increased damage against the NPCs Ninjas,

"This isn't fair!" the Grandmaster exclaimed,

"Oh really? Then I guess trying to assassinate our Guild Leader counts as being fair to you?" Punitto ridiculed him, "Fine, if you want this to be fair then I'll make a deal, you fight Takemikazuchi-sama one-on-one, and we kick your friend's asses. How does that sound to you?"

"You son of a-"

"It's a yes then!" Punitto immediately replied, leaving the Ninja raging to himself while fighting Takemikazuchi,

 _"Sheesh! Punitto Moe-san sure is scary today! This is way worse than the tongue-lashing he would give to us!"_ Momonga thought as he observe his friend's savagery, "Hm?"

"Everyone charge! Support the Grandmaster with all your might!" the Beastmaster yelled, all of his beast monster soon followed his lead and charged into the fray,

"Oi! The plan! Don't forget about the plan!" the Wizard tried to remind him,

"Screw it! Everyone, Attack!" the Dark Magician soon follow the Beastmaster lead, and started to throw spell after spell,

"Looks like they've given up on strategizing" Momonga said as he observed their reckless charge,

"Cheh, you guys are the most stupidest players I've ever met on Yggdrasil. You people didn't even try to protect your Knight who is important to your overall party formation, didn't even check what kind of an arrow he was shot with. And your Ninja decided to try to assassinate our Leader rather than the Sniper! He's either very rash or plain idiotic!-" "-Oi!-" "-Not only that, your teamwork is basically none existent!" he raised his vine hand with an open palm, [Silent Cast] [Combined Magic], "[Earth Tsunami]"

The ground infront of the heteromorphs suddenly come alive and rises to about 70 feet,

"What the hell?"

"Are they cheating?! They must be cheating! How the hell did they cast such a spell!?"

"So they must resort to hacking the game just so they can win?!"

"Nevermind that! We're going to be entombed into the earth!"

All of them tried to run away from the tsunami that is crashing onto them, which didn't make much of a difference as all of them still got caught in its AoE attack, it gave them several debuff in the process, "Dazed","Slow","Stuck","Entombed"

[Silent Cast] [Combined Magic] "[Volcanic Eruption]" Momonga casted a spell as soon as the Tsunami crashed onto them,

Suddenly the ground shakes and a mini-volcano came out of the ground which slowly grows to about the same height as the Tsunami before which then erupts, sending a fury of molten rocks, toxic black smokes and ashes, and lava flowing down its steep slopes, Peroroncino from somewhere shot a shining red arrow into the Volcano's mouth. A few moments later the Volcano then erupts in a destructive fashion, shooting up a geyser of lava toward the sky, which then splatter across the battlefield. Killing the weakened party of raiders

 **The Guild, Ainz Ooal Gown has triumphed over The Raiders from The Guild, Heroes of Dawn! Congratulations!**

"Man, I didn't get to do 'anything' at all..." Ulbert said, a bit disappointed that he can't even cast one of his [Combined Magic] that he discovered himself,

"Don't worry Ulbert-san, I'm sure we'll get more Guinea Pigs soon" Momonga reassured him by patting him on the shoulders before looking toward Takemikazuchi... who is just sitting down, "What?..."

"Did you have fun?" Takemikazuchi said,

"Well, yes. I think so. What happened Takemikazuchi-san?"

"That assassin I faced... He just keeps complaining and whining... Not even focusing wholeheartedly during our fight," he suddenly released some kind of a depressed aura in the virtual world, which shocked Momonga for a moment,

 _"Wha- What is this!? Is this some kind of a passive ability or am I imagining it- WAIT, Why is this even happening in the first place?!"_

"It's the most disappointing fight I've ever had. I even had this fight all envisioned in my head!" Takemikazuchi then stood up and went on a tirade while walking mindlessly of how he; the Evil right-hand being of the Sorcerer King, prevented an assassination on the King from happening and so in their desperate attempt to win all of them charged forward, and him, Takemikazuchi will give him a glorious death along with his comrades. Parrying! Clashing! Deflecting Shuriken and Kunai! and so on and so forth...

"Well then... Seems like he snapped out of it himself" Momonga said as he turn around to leave him in his land of fantasy, "Anyway..."

Punitto casted [Control Weather] to make it rain so the lava doesn't destroy any of the items. Even if they didn't cast it, items that are relic grade and up usually are very durable and tough enough to receive little to no lasting damage from hazards. Momonga told them to cast Weather Control and make it rain, "Just to be safe" he said. Ulbert on the other hand commanded the NPCs to scavenge the area for items and return once they finished searching for items. Takemikazuchi finally stopped monologuing to himself and came out a bit more cheerful than expected, saying "Ah, how wonderful it would be if we can fight like that"

"Well done everyone" Momonga said, "Now let's go back inside and hear what Peroroncino-san has to say about our performance. Punitto-san did he find anyone spying on us?"

"Nothing of the sort. He told me through Message that he didn't see any players in a 5 kilometer radius. But, there would be a lot of players spying on us after this once they post it on the forums"

"Then let's head inside and discuss about our plan after this"

All of them used their Ainz Ooal Gown Ring to teleport back inside, leaving the NPCs to collect the items for them

* * *

In the following months after fighting through a wave of challengers at their Guild Base, Ainz Ooal Gown became the hottest topic of discussion in the forum. They have grown in infamy ever since they posted a topic challenging the players to fight them using the Virtus System. On the forum, there are many topics, which relates to Ainz Ooal Gown: "I have proof Ainz Ooal Gown cheated!", "Hackers! All of them!", "Ban them!", "Yggdrasil Devs should just delete their accounts!", " %&^* them! [Deleted]"

If one were to go in and participate in the topics they would see comments saying they have proven that they are cheating or hacking, and went on to explain in a long paragraph of words of why with a video attached to it showcasing the 'proof' that they did. Some of the more zealous players got themselves forum banned for posting an expletive comment explaining why AOG must be banned, well let's hope they don't end up banning themselves instead. Underneath all of that mass exodus of comments lies a group of sensible Yggdrasil players, who are trying to figure out how AOG's member can cast such spells, like people from the Top Ranking Guild. Most of them are just trying to figure out how by watching those 'proof' videos and then asked some of the more sane players in the forum, participating in these topics to explain why to them. Some of them even tried to bribe AOG's Guild Members into revealing it for them, which didn't work unfortunately, so they are left in the dark as to how. The only challengers that AOG faced are small fries who think they can beat them at their own 'game' by using loopholes in the system which also ended up getting them banned by using them a bit too much that the Anti-Cheat System noticed with the added benefit of the Yggdrasil Devs patching the loopholes soon after. Thanks to AOG's bait they managed to catch some players who are using Divine Items and beaten them, these players then went on to become the most vocal players in favour of banning them for allegedly cheating or hacking the game, ironically some of them end up getting banned themselves

Thanks to the Divine Items and the mass of wealth they collected from the invading players, they have risen up in ranks to about 6th place in the guild rankings

* * *

Notes from Author

I must focus- nep nep! Let's play neptunia rebirth!- Not yet! not until I finish writing this chapter- Nep nep!- Motivation is too low... I can't continue writing like this- Nep nep! Play Neptunia!

Nep nep nep nep! **Nepupon!**

Serious Note:

I can't believe I haven't played Neptunia till now haha, I'm so behind the times. I kept finding myself wanting to just play neptunia all day and not writing my fanfiction, hahaha... This isn't good is it? But the game's opening is dope yo! Have you seen it!? Although it ain't visually appealing but still! IT'S DOPE AS- *Cut off*


	4. Chapter 4 - The Concert

Chapter 4 - The Concert

After a month has passed with a large group of players still raging about Ainz Ooal Gown's "Cheaty" method of winning the Virtus Battles and for some reason kept challenging them, the Yggdrasil Dev finally decided to make an announcement to officially put the raging tide of players to rest. By explaining to them that they have discovered a new form of magic and vouched that they did not cheat nor hacked the game. Well, except for the players who were banned by using the loopholes too much. A couple of minutes after the announcement has been posted, players cried out in despair at the revelation, grieving over the loss of their divine items and Yggdrasil Coins. Thanks to the Dev calming down the playerbase, the Top Ranking Guilds finally can ask the more zealous players some question. Unfortunately, they can't even gather some concrete clue from them, some of them told the Guild that they used keyboard shortcuts and the chat only says the name of the spell in question and nothing more. They occasionally saw them using some kind of a scroll before casting those impossible spells but that doesn't leave much of a clue either. They played like any other players in Yggdrasil. Perhaps they want them to chase a wild goose? Or the spell they casted are ones that cannot be enhanced too much? How did they manage to cast spells that are exclusive to boss monsters and regional monsters? Maybe it has something to do with those monster's crystals? Perhaps they actually discovered a new enhancement? Nah, that's impossible, it's been 10 years ever since the Yggdrasil players discovered all form of spell enhancements from experiments. Therefore, this might have something to do with special monsters and crystals.

What they don't know is that Ainz Ooal Gown successfully tricked them into thinking it might have something to do with Monster's Crystals and exclusive monster spells, many of them went on to experiment with it by capturing them alive to run live experiments, and farming for the crystals for crafting experiments. They even tried to capture Boss Monsters alive, which is quite difficult but doable. It would take them a few months since Boss Monsters that have exclusive spells are difficult to beat and have a respawn timer that last from 24 hours to 1 week. Regional monsters are also subjected to the same respawn rule, they have respawn timers lasting from 1 hours to 3 days. Punitto Moe said that it would take them a few months or more for them to discover [Combined Magic] since crystal drops are rare from regional monsters and special bosses, and the fact that they are chasing a wild goose. Fortunately, with so many guilds trying to farm regional monsters and boss monsters, some Guild tried to monopolize it for themselves, which triggered a lot of Guild Wars in the process. Each Guild wants to unlock AOG's secret first to have the advantage over the other Guilds, and the Guild that has captured Boss Monsters are usually the ones that get attacked first since a Boss Monster that has been captured cannot have its respawn timer start unless it's dead. The plan Punitto Moe personally created has exceeded his expectation, who are feeling proud of himself.

Punitto Moe's original plan is to trick the spying players into thinking it has something to do with special monsters by casting only exclusive monster spells and occasionally 'mess up' using an unknown scroll infront of the invading players. The reason this worked so spectacularly are due to the Devs announcement, which Punitto Moe didn't take into account. The announcement confirmed the existence of a new form of magic, spurring many Guilds into wanting to unlock their secrets that then turns into a heated Guild/Alliance War for Territorial Control over regional monsters and special bosses. A few bystanders decided to take part in the war since the Guilds are hogging resources that are necessary for leveling Advanced Job Classes and Racial Levels, forcing players to join their Guilds or taking it through force. It's just like Gol D Roger announcing the existence of 'One Piece' that ushered forth the Great Age of Pirates Era except that it's the Dev Announcing the existence of a New Magic and caused an Era of Alliance Guild Fighting instead.

 _Yggdrasil Warriors!: Monster conquest! Coming to a game store near you! Featuring your famous Yggdrasil players as Playable Characters, including a lot of unlockable secret characters! Cue the official trailer video from Dynasty Warriors 8 with more OP stunts happening in it_

"Hahahahaha! Oh god!- If this keeps up then it would take them an entire year! Ah-hahahahaha!" Punitto laughed boisterously,

"But that means we can no longer get special boss loots!" said Peroroncino, which stopped the laughter,

"Oh... I didn't take that into account"

"And Momonga called you the Zhuge Liang of Ainz Ooal Gown!?"

"... Sacrifice has to be made in the name of Evil"

"You mean secrecy"

A couple of months later, the Guild Wars which has been dubbed "Territorial War for Regional Monsters" by a group of Yggdrasil History Enthusiast, one of them even wrote a history book based on it. The book depicts the major territorial battle each Guild has against each other and how big each guild territory are after each major battle. The war has finally lessened in intensity with Guilds calling for truce every now and then. Finally, the fire of greed has died down and they decided to give diplomacy a chance, occasionally swapping territory for territory, boss monster for boss monster, and monster crystals for monster crystals. Skirmishes occurs every now and then due to disagreement. Ha, if they knew that AOG is the one that planned for all of this to happen then it would be Yggdrasil's Greatest Conspiracy. Punitto estimated that it would still take months with how things are going at the moment but since they mastered the art of Combined Magic they wouldn't need to worry much anyway

* * *

 **New Update: Freya's Gift**

The world foundation of Yggdrasil are once again, shaken. Two powerful World Class enemy appeared in Yggdrasil, and the only way to beat them... Is through the power of Singing and Music!  
Freya's Disciple has descended from The World Tree, searching for a champion. Will you be the one worthy of the Title?

Updates in Yggdrasil aren't usually very detailed. Compared to the other more traditional games where if a MMO has released an update they will usually list all of the new things they added and changed. For Yggdrasil however, it is an entirely different matter. The player must read between the lines as much as possible by using their brainpower to decode or come up with their own theory as to what 'new' things have been added in the DMMORPG that is Yggdrasil. Due to that, the playerbase also have another species of players co-existing with them; Update Theorists, and System Researchers. Both species has a symbiotic relationship with each other, one theorize and the other puts it in action, which in turn allows for more theory to form. Unfortunately, as noble as they are, their services are not for free. If one want to receive information from them, they must pay a certain fee. If players aren't willing to pay then they must discover the information for themselves, and the amount of Update Theorists and System Researchers who are willing to impart free knowledge to the public are minimal at best.

Currently on the forum, several Update Theorist has posted a couple of password locked topics about the possible changes and the new things that the Devs might have added along with a Team of System Researchers testing out their theory, crediting them in their password locked research blog. One of the most obvious change is that Humanoids and other races that has a face closely resembling that of a humanoid can now express expressions. The humanoids can even move their mouth now, and with a voice chat implemented into all of Yggdrasil Races, which inadvertently destroyed some player's dreams...

"Hey, Sydney-chan! Are you excited about the new update?" Said a humanoid male warrior who is running toward a cute female werecat,

"I'm pretty excited too-nyu. -Gak!" said the werecat with a male voice who is covering her mouth... or is it his mouth?

"..."

"..."

"..." ***Gloom*** "My whole life was a lie..." he said on his hand and knees with a strong aura of depression radiating from him,

"Wait! I can explain! Ple- Please stand up!"

Thanks to the update, a couple of changes have been made to the chat system. The old chat system consist of typing letters into the chatbox and a voice-to-text conversion software. Most players new to Yggdrasil usually use the virtual keyboard to type into the chat but as they continue to play, they discover that they would have a major disadvantage if they were in a PvP fight where every second counts, so they opt for the VtT software. Although, VtT software aren't entirely accurate since everyone's pronunciation is very different when they talk, its accuracy can be increased by manually correcting the mistranslation of the VtT software; updating its algorithm to better match the user's voice. People who used VtT software for months usually have near perfect accuracy, and that gives them a major advantage in team fights and PvP. The players who uses keyboard are usually name called and shunned by players for been a liability, so you won't see any players using the keyboard for such purposes other than using shortcut buttons.

The new update brought a new change to the chat system. This time, they have changed the Voice-to-Text software into a Voice-And-Text Software. This VAT software functions just like the VtT software, except that it play the User's voice in the game and print a text in the chat based on what they said, and just like VtT its accuracy needs to be mended. The voices that the player hear are based on what channel the user is talking in, if they talk on the local channel then their voice will play in the virtual world, becoming quieter the farther away a player is from the main source of the voice, it's like talking to someone in real-life. If the user talk in a party channel then the voice will only be heard by his party members. With this update, players can finally address the issue they have been complaining for years, they can finally switch off the speech bubbles appearing atop people's avatars, since they can block the surroundings, which some players have used to their advantage. However, for some people who can't keep an eye on the chatbox and their surrounding at the same time, they keep it on so they don't find themselves out of the loop.

Now let's get to the major part of the Update, with the description and title in hand, the Update Theorist come up with several theories posted on the forum for the Update that the Devs released; Mostly referring to Freya, The goddess of sex, battle, and pleasure, and most prominently her love for music. And since the update mentioned two World Class enemies that can be beaten through the power of Music and Singing, and Freya's Gift. They theorized that the update must have added musical instruments, and job classes related to music and singing. Although, they need a bit more time to accurately theorize the two new World Class Enemy that the devs added in. So, for now, they are only focusing on Freya's "Gift", Music, and Singing.

The System Researchers on the other hand, took notes of the Update Theorist post and decided to put their theory into action, and over the course of a week they managed to discover quite a number of things

1\. A group of new humanoids NPC has appeared in the Starter Town of Asgard, Álfheimr, and Vanaheimr, all of which are home to mostly humanoids races. All of the NPC doesn't have a name but have their Profession displayed as names in place of actual names, most of the NPC's races are elfs with some of them been human. "Freya's Disciple" mostly hand out group quest that require players to Sing, Play, or Dance, which confirmed some of the UT's theories . Unfortunately, the quest only have vague descriptions of what they are supposed to do to complete the quest as it only says "Play, Sing, and Dance to your heart's content" and even when they did as the description said, the NPCs told them to come back after a week. Leaving the quest unfinished. The UT's theorized that the reason the NPCs told them to come back later are to analyse their performance as Dancers, Singers, and as Instrument Players. Perhaps the most interesting part of the quest is that Players actually need to dance as they discover that they cannot use the dance emote as a substitute for the dancing part, and you must sing using your own voice. Instruments on the other hand requires actual real-life skills rather than emulated ones. In other words, if you do not have any skills in dancing,singing, or playing, the chance of you passing the quest is minimal at best.

2\. The group of researchers went on to discover new job classes along with certain restrictions that these classes have. They discovered that some of these newly found job classes can only be bestowed upon by "Freya's Disciples" and some of the jobs cannot be acquired conventionally, these job classes are named; Vocalist, Songstress/Songster, Diva/Divo, Instrumentalist, Adept Instrumentalist, Master Instrumentalist, Instrument Maker, Adept Instrument Maker, and Master Instrument Maker. Instrument Maker are exempt from the restriction however as it is a crafting job class. However, Vocalist and Instrumentalist job classes cannot be acquired conventionally and must be acquired through the quest. Some UT theorized that these Job Classes does not follow the Yggdrasil skill system but rather, the player's actual real life skills and that those job classes are only there to add passive and active buffing effects for Singing or Playing an Instrument. The devs probably thought about adding in Dancing job classes but decided to discard it as it would be incredibly complicated to design a proper game mechanic for it. Atleast Yggdrasil's Players can learn to play instruments in the game now rather than spending hundred thousands of yens just to buy a guitar to play at their home.

3\. These Job Classes, except for the Instrument Maker Job Classes, actually allows players to exceed lvl 100 although they don't receive any stat increase for doing so nor do they gain any additional new abilities, so those level increase are purely for aesthetic purposes rather than an actual level increase. These Job Classes has a few downside to them as they found out that when they sing, their character are restricted from running but grants buff to players with a severe decrease in defense stats,which is about 70% lower than before. The UT theorizes that these decreases lowers to 50% in total defense if the player was a Diva/Divo, but so far nobody has been a Diva/Divo yet so that remains to be seen. Instrumentalist also receives the same treatment as the Vocalist, not been able to run or stuck in place, and a 60% decrease in total defense points. These Job Classes can even be gained and leveled at level 100. In theory, if a level 100 player acquired all known Singing Job Classes, his total level will be level 130.

4\. These Job Classes does not follow Yggdrasil conventional leveling method but a more convoluted way to gain exp. That is... through a brain scan, that's right. In order to gain exp, they must practice singing, or by practicing on playing the instruments. Developing their brain and allowing the System to scan it. Once the system finished scanning their brain, it start by comparing the recipient's brain with that of all well-known Vocalist,Singer, or Diva and level up their Job Classes based on how many 'Positives' or Similarities the System have found in the recipient's brain. The same also applies to Instrumentalist by comparing their brains to that of a multi-instrumentalist.

There are also tons of undiscovered Job Classes: Guitarist, Pianist, Drummer, Violist, Harpist, Flutist, Harmonicanist, Cellist, etcetera. Instrumentalist is basically a Jack-of-all-trade, Master of None class.

* * *

In the Starter Town of Asgard, Troy. The Starter Town isn't very impressive, it looks like a well-built medieval town without any reliance on building magic or extravagant materials as building blocks. Even the items sold in NPCs shops are very simplistic in design and looks like pieces of regular medieval armor and weapon. Except for a few players open shops that occasionally switches ownership due to former players abandoning it for a better location suited to their needs. The player-owned shops sell more aesthetically appealing weapons and armor with higher stats. Everything in the starter town looks normal, if you don't focus on the party of heteromorphic beings walking down on the street, which stands out like a sore thumb.

Most players in Troy wears basic starter equipment for their respective classes; generic knight armor with a simple longsword, generic thief outfit with a knife, generic Warrior leather armor with short sword and wooden shield, generic Cleric outfit with a simple staff, etcetera. All of the equipment are very dull in term of appearances but it serve their purposes.

All of the new players stand on the street, haven't yet been corrupted by the harshness that is Yggdrasil. All of them stand in awe and fright at the level 100 heteromorphic players, some of them hid behind or inside the buildings, even though the town is a free PvP zone. Can't blame them though since Yggdrasil is a game where mythical monsters come to life, except that they aren't behind screens and can actually hurt you, numerically that is.

"..." Momonga and his group of friends walked down the street, observing the players and the town itself, _"So, this is the starter town for humanoid players? It's kinda bland..."_

Yggdrasil usually contains breathtaking sceneries that are otherworldly, so for them to see a plain medieval town with no magical or fantasy elements mixed in is a bit odd.

As they continued walking down the road, the players around them walked past warily, occasionally one of the more easily spooked players hid behind other braver players, it's kinda comical to the heteromorph players.

"What's wrong?! We ain't gonna bite your face off!" Ulbert said after he sprinted toward a player who is hiding behind a building

"Eeek!" The player dashed for safety when the Goat Monster got too close,

"Hahaha! The faces their avatar make when they get scared is just too funny!"

"That's kinda mean, Ulbert-san" Tanaki said,

"Well, I'm evil" Ulbert replied in a monotone voice,

"Let's not waste our time messing around. This area and territory might be PvP restricted but if the PPKers found out that we are in this town, we could be in trouble," Momonga declared to his friends,

Many of them nodded in understanding, many Ainz Ooal Gown's members have nearly died to PPKers many times in the past, with some managing to actually kill them. Unlike the PKers who hate them, Ainz Ooal Gown's Members respect the PPKers since they uphold order in Yggdrasil, unlike the PKers who indiscriminately target high-value players, Ainz Ooal Gown only PK if it benefits them greatly or think they deserved it.

Soon the group arrived near the Town Square, it's decorated with ribbons and has a large vibrant green tree in the middle that seems well-cared for. They've found groups of low level players playing and singing to their heart's content, along with some medium-to-high level player in another group of their own. Each group is supervised by an NPC

"Hold on a moment everyone," Momonga said,

The entire group stopped, "What's wrong Momonga?" Touch Me added,

"Does any of those players looks familiar to you?" Momonga said as he pointed at a group of high level players,

Momonga and his friends observed the group, the most notable aspect of the group is that the Singer is a Vampire with long vermilion hair, her red elf-like leather armor looks quite stylish with just the right amount of skin exposure. Even with that armor on she looks more cute than gorgeous. Above her is a dialogue window displaying her level along with her name, and character's HP and MP. Her avatar's name is **Nadja**. She seems to be organizing a group of players while fiddling around with an open dialogue by clicking some buttons on it, occasionally adjusting a slider. Her group seems to be made up of humanoids - her being the exception, her group consists of a Drummer, a Keytarist, a Pea Whistler, two Female Dancers, and her as the Singer. All of the instruments players are males. The males are wearing mystical armors while the females wear elf-like leather armors

"I don't think we've encountered them before. Judging by their equipment's appearances and grade, they seem to be casuals" Punitto replied after inspecting them with magic,

"I see. What do you think they are doing then?" Momonga said,

"They seem to be preparing for some kind of a mini-concert?" Touch Me answered as he observed the band's music instruments, the Drummer has a very stylish drum set with swirling patterns on the Cymbals, the drums looks more like decorations than an actual drum. The Keytarist's instrument is made out of elf wood and compared to traditional keytars, this keytar is slightly curved with soft and smooth edges. The Pea Whistler instrument on the other hand... is just an ordinary pea whistle made out of elf wood. No matter how you look at it, those musical instruments does not look like actual instruments but just a bunch of fancy decorations. All of them seem to be adjusting their instruments with a dialogue bar.

"Oh, are they going to sing? I wanna watch them sing!" Tanaki exclaimed excitedly, her avatar's eyes has stars in them for some reason,

"Me too! I hope that I get to peek up her skirt- Goh!" Peroroncino in the middle of his sentence, felt something slammed onto his shoulder and squeezing it very tightly, "Sis-sister..." he said as he looked behind at her sister's pink slime avatar, staring at him with soulless beady slime-eyes or is he just imagining it? "Hahaha, I was just joking, Jo-king!"

"I've known you for a long time now... Do you really think that I would believe you are joking? You are probably undressing her in your eyes!" Bukubukuchagama replied menacingly,

"That hurts! Even if I am a pervert, I won't let myself stoop to that low of a- Awawa!" Peroro felt the squeeze tighten even more in response, "Don't you think that you are overreacting to this!?" he said as his character started taking damage from "Getting Crushed x3" Debuff,

Even if the game's sense of touch is heavily limited, and sense of pain non-existent in this Dive World. Sense of pressure on the other hand remains the same as some Dive Developers discovered that when you limits one's sense of pressure, all sorts of weirdness happens. Users report having sensation of being crushed,floating, or having no body at all when in the Dive World, so Yggdrasil Devs leave the sensation of pressure at the same level as real life

"Bu-Bukubukuchagama! Please calm down! If you break the rule and kill him in this town! You'll be penalized with a temporary ban!" Momonga went in between the two of them, separating them from each other,

Touch Me, Ulbert, and Punitto went on to calm Bukubukuchagama down while she's yelling something about banning her brother from playing any H-games for a week, which caused Peroroncino to spout some other nonsense about "H-game is my life! I would die if you take it away!", prompting another response from his sister

"This is your punishment for saying PERVERTED THINGS INFRONT OF TOUCH ME'S DAUGHTER"

"That was a joke! Honest! But please don't take away my H-games! Especially ' **Yuricam Campus Life** '!"

"Hah?! You brought a new Hentai!?"

"... I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Grr... YOU LITTLE!-"

Tanaki who is totally oblivious to the escalating situation, left the group to get a closer look at Nadja's band in the Town Square,

"Oof!" she crashed into an invisible barrier, although there's no pain, the sudden stop can still cause mild confusion and a slight out-of-body experience, "Oh, that felt weird!" she said as she rubbed her avatar's forehead,

A dialogue appeared infront of her, as she read the dialogue, it says Only players that has permission can enter

"Whaaat? Ow, I wanted to greet them..." her avatar looks disappointed, "Oh?... OH!" she suddenly light up with excitement as she saw Nadja's group about to sing,

Nadja stands in the center with two dancers beside her, while her band is behind them, waiting for her signal to start the mini-concert,

"Okay boys and girls! On Three!... One! Two! Three!"

 **Get Free! - Nadja, Composed by Daito Music**

"Awesome! Are they Western people?" as Tanaki observed the band's finishing touch, "Oh?" she exclaimed when she saw the NPC get closer to them

The NPC, one of Freya's Disciples is congratulating them for an excellent performance then it hands out some sort of a contract item to them, "What's that?"

Nadja read the contract given to her, after a few moment her face lit up with excitement, her bands members soon follow suit as she announced something to them, something about a Live Concert?

Afterward Momonga's group finally settled down with Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama apologizing to each other and Touch Me, Tanaki rejoined them soon after and told them to hurry up and get the quest done already. Prompting Momonga to quicken their pace to the Town Hall, where Freya's Disciple is located in. Wait... A quest?

 _"What kind of a song should we sing I wonder?"_ Tanaki thought to herself

* * *

A few days has passed ever since Tanaki was awarded the Job of Vocalist. Unfortunately, she didn't receive any contracts of sort from the NPC other than "Wait for a few days" since Momonga's group is unprepared to perform a mini-concert. Momonga and his friends, originally, only wanted to come to investigate by themselves to see if the information released was true or not but due to Tanaki insisting on doing the quest on the spot, they did it anyway. Tanaki is the only one who passed the quest while the others failed due to their Avatar's monstrous appearances and poor singing voice. Currently she's at level 108, thanks to her practicing every now and then

So far the UT's still having a hard time determining what sort of World Class Enemy this new update added so that's still unknown. Hm, if Norse Mythology were better organized and documented, they would have found out by now (Goddamnit internet! Work with me!)

Ahem, moving on.

During the following day, the UTs and SRs received an anonymous tip, requesting them to create a staging area specifically for a custom NPC with Instrument or Vocalist class. Together with this tip in hand, the SRs discovered a new system along with a new NPC exclusive Job Class, The Carmina System and Concert Manager; this system only appears when they have assigned an NPC with the appropriate job class as the Concert Manager. NPC that has been assigned the Concert Manager position functions very differently. Concert Manager must have an assigned "Stage" and cannot be interacted traditionally. The NPC that have been assigned with the position can't be ordered to leave their concert area, and in order to move these NPCs they must reassign their "Stage" to a new location. It's like moving furniture from one place to another except that it's a NPC. They could also switch the NPC with another NPC with the appropriate job classes, if that NPC is needed elsewhere. Compared to the traditional level 100 NPC that have combat classes and racial levels, NPC that can be assigned to the Concert Manager position is very weak. It takes 40 levels to fully unlock the Concert Manager's full potential, making them unsuitable for Guild Defense. Although this update may have allowed Players to exceed level 100, the NPC are still restricted to have 100 levels only as NPCs don't have an actual brain to scan with other than electronic data. With the restriction in place, the devs give the NPC with the Instrumentalist class the ability to play the instruments perfectly without human errors in the mix and can improvise to follow the singer's written script, higher-tiered Instrumentalist class equals better improvisation. Not a lot of players decide to make their Concert Manager to have Vocalist class since NPC's singing, although human-like still have that robotic feel in their voice.

When the Carmina System information was discovered by everyone, all kinds of NPC and stage concert was created and constructed, either in the open or inside their Guild Base. A stage that is made out entirely of Elf-wood with magical stage equipment. A stage of death and horror with floating skulls and bones as stage equipment. A normal stage that is made to resemble the medieval era with stage equipment that is made out of mostly medieval-like materials. A theater stage resembling the 19th-20th century. A classical Japanese-themed concert stage made out of wood and silk. Whatever kind of Stage that the Yggdrasil players can conjure up with in their heads, they made it a reality - that is if they can handle the maintenance cost that came with it, as some of the overly ambitious Guild found out when they made it incredibly... Well, large, luxurious, and wondrous. It would cost their Guild an expense in maintenance up to 20 million Yggdrasil coins as stated in their Guild weekly report, and that's just the stage, the special effects, and its equipment. Not accounting for the additional cost of NPCs required to man the stage. Depending on how large the stage is, the NPCs required to man it would range from around 1-20 NPCs, any less than that then the Stage will function at less than maximum capacity.

Currently, at the Ainz Ooal Gown's meeting room, a total of about 26 Heteromorphic beings are occupying the seats, the meeting was requested by Tanaki herself

"So, Momonga, what did you call us here for?" Punitto asked,

"Well, Tanaki-chan, whenever you are ready" Momonga explained, every being in the room looked at Tanaki, she flustered a bit under their gazes,

"Ah- Yes! I- I want the Great Tomb of Nazarick to have a concert room for me to perform in..." Tanaki said, sounding a bit shy at the end,

"I see... I support it!" Peroroncino exclaimed enthusiastically,

"You're not thinking about weird stuff are you?" Bukubukuchagama blurted, her brother felt an invisible arrow pierced his heart,

"Putting Peroroncino's weird fetishes aside" Touch Me added, Peroro felt another arrow pierced him, "I'm glad that she found singing as a hobby, I fully support my daughter's decision"

"... Do I really look like a scum to you?" the depressed birdman muttered under his breath-

"Her singing does sound nice. If she wants to hold a concert in the Great Tomb of Nazarick then I, Ulbert Alain Odle, shall support her" Ulbert declared,

"We don't have a lot of Celebrity who sing songs on the radio anymore, having Tanaki-chan sing for us would be nice" the Ancient Treant said, a living tree monster,

"Indeed, Blue Planet-san. Holding a concert in Nazarick also sounds very exciting. That's only something that people from the 21st century can experience" the unusually Pale Elegantly dressed Butler Human with some form of decay on his face said, a zombie perhaps?

"And I'm gonna be the chief designer for the Concert Room! In fact, I already have one in mind for quite a while now when I discovered Tanaki have the Vocalist Job Class!" Ankoro Mocchi Mochi declared, a Living Female Doll that looks incredibly human-like with black hollow holes in place of actual eyes,

"Hoh, you sure came prepared," a Female Cthulhu-like humanoid said,

"Hehe, sorry Tabula-san. I can't just let you have all the fun to yourself designing Nazarick all the time"

All of the beings voiced their agreement one by one, speaking of how wonderful Tanaki's voice is and how she should sing more often. Some of them even begin discussing about the creation of the Concert Stage and its design,

"Hm, her singing voice are indeed, delightful to listen to" Momonga said while stroking his bone chin

"Please, all of you give way too much praise. I'm not an actual singer!" Tanaki responded,

In response, some of the being put forth a smiley face, and some of them laughed heartily,

"Is that so? Then do you wish to become an actual singer then?" Punitto suggested,

"Eh? Is that possible?!" Tanaki exclaimed,

"You can actually. When I checked the leaderboard ranking, I discovered a new leaderboard. A leaderboard for Singers" Punitto then brought out a prism and placed it in the middle of the table with levitation, he activated the prism that then displayed a square hologram of the Singer's leaderboard

The leaderboard doesn't have any rankings yet, but if they were to look at the Column Header, which read as follow: Rank, Singer's Name, Band's Name, Fan Count, and Popularity.

"Hm? How odd, isn't Fan Count and Popularity the same thing?" Momonga questioned,

"Who knows, it's possible that two or more Singers can have the same fan following them. Maybe that's why there is a fan count and popularity, to discern who have the most influence in Yggdrasil"

"That's certainly possible" Momonga contemplated for a moment, "Anyway, looks like everyone in the meeting room fully supports Tanaki-san's proposal. I hereby appoint Ankoro-san as the Chief Designer of the Concert Room who will be assisted by both Luci*Fer-san and Tabula-san. Create a Concert Room worthy of Nazarick!"

"Hai!(Yes!)" all three of them announced,

"Ah... Come to think of it, where do we build the Concert Room?" Tabula asked,

"I already have an idea of where to build it but it's gonna cost us alot of coins and money," Ankoro said,

"Well, we did earn a lot of coins from those Challengers, so we don't need to worry much about that. The only thing I'm worried about is how much money we need to spend" Ulbert said,

"Perhaps Momonga can pay for them? I mean he's the biggest spender out of all of us" Luci*Fer, the Demonic Fallen Angel jokingly suggested,

 _"Oi, Oi! Aren't you taking me for granted a bit too much here!?"_ Momonga thought, "If that's another prank of yours then I do not find it funny Luci*Fer-san." he reprimanded him, "Anyway, depending on how much premium currency is needed, we'll evenly spread the cost to all Guild Members. That way, none of us will go over budget with our spending"

All the members voiced their agreement,

"Then with that settled, I hereby adjourn this meeting" Momonga said, everyone stood up to leave-

"Um, just a moment everyone..." everyone in the room stopped moving to look at Tanaki, "Thank you all very much!" She bowed to everyone,

"Don't worry about it" Momonga spoke on behalf of everyone, "In Ainz Ooal Gown, regardless of race, we treat each other like family members. Even if you are a gigantic pervert," Peroro flinched at that word, "A troublesome Prankster, a Chuunibyou, an obsessed Mangaka artist, a Gap Moe lover. Everyone is family"

"Then would that make you her Uncle?" Touch Me added,

"Oh! Uncle Bones!" Tanaki blurted,

"Uncle Bones! Haha! Congratulation Momonga! You're Uncle Bones now! Treat her well!" Ulbert joked,

"... Of course, make sure you do too. Uncle Goat" Momonga shot back,

Suddenly everyone started making fun of each other, "Uncle Bones" "Uncle Goat" "Octo Auntie" "Auntie Marie(Marionette)" "Uncle Pervercino" and other funny nicknames

The concert room costed Ainz Ooal Gown a total of 200 Million Yggdrasil coins, and 226,716 Yen, fortunately since it's the 22th century, it isn't really that big of a cost

* * *

Chapter End

Now all that's left is to introduce the NPCs. Man, that's gonna be tough since I've forgotten what I was planning to write, totally should have written them in a note somewhere.

December is not a good month for me, got an ear infection which hospitalized me for a day and when I am cured of it, I got the flu, it made me feel horrible for an entire week and a half that I just don't have the energy to write or play at all other than working.

Well, I hope this chapter entertained you and inspired some of you to also write an Overlord fiction of your own.

TIME FOR ME TO CATCH UP ON NEPTUNIA REBIRTH SO SEE YA LATER


End file.
